BIG BROTHER: The Bishounen Chapter
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Este es el Big Brother donde solo los bishounen chicos hermosos son protagonistas! Este es un CROSSOVER, entra para ver las series que incluyo. !Espero Se Diviertan! Algunas series son: CCS, Inu Yasha, Saint Seiya, XCLAMP, Yami No Matsuei, etc... CAP 3 U
1. La Casa Más Famosa

**CROSSOVER**

Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Gravitation, Saint Seiya,  
X (X/CLAMP), Yami no Matsuei.

By : Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 1: La Casa Más Famosa

Se puede observar una multitud gritando como mediocres a lo que cualquiera diría que hay una manifestación por la inseguridad, la falta de empleo o la hambruna…!pero no¡!Es el inicio del Big Brother: The Bishounen Chapter (El Gran Hermano: El Capítulo de los Bishounen)! que ha dado inició dado las quejas de los Otakus, que hemos sido ofendidos al ver a tanta gente dentro (sobre todo los VIP'S) cuando los verdaderos "Very Importan Person" (con voz fresa) son los hermosos bishounen del Anime y Manga.

Se puede ver una mocosa, perdón, conductora de 13 años (¿eh?) con un cuerpo simplemente envidiable para su "gran" edad, ella es¡¡Saori Kido! (Apoda Atenea –NO Atena, AtenEa-).

-¡Buenas noches mis queridos televidentes¡Este es el inicio del Big Brother: The Bishounen Chapter!- Señala una camioneta azul- ¡En este momento nuestros concursantes están por entrar!- Silencio, nadie se aparece.- …ejem…!ESTAN POR SALIR!- gritó en el micrófono, tanto que se oye un sonido agudo, todos se cubren los oídos- ….- nadie- ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS APARECED YA!- Se ve a un chico joven y de cabellos castaños aparecer.

-¿Acaso otra guerra en contra de los Dioses¡¿Quieres que acabe con tu padre Zeus?- un joven…que todos conocemos bien.

-¡SEIYA, CABALLERO PEGASO!- Saori aplaude y sonríe (fingidamente).- Ven, ven- el joven se acerca -¿Qué te motiva a entrar?-

-¿Eh? Pero tu me dijiste que esta era la nueva guerra sagrada y que debía de …-Saori le tapa la boca-

-je, je, je. Chicos de ahora, esta tan emocionado que no puede hablar…- Seiya no se mueve. -¡El siguiente es un joven bien amado por todas nosotras!- unos jóvenes con pancartas de "viva el movimiento Gay" protestan.- Bueno, que todos amamos...Este es un joven de hermosos ojos extraños, ya que las CLAMP se los ponen rojos, azules y violetas; esta destinado a elegir el destino del mundo y es mas débil que su Géminis…-en una sección las chicas gritan, todas tienen cartas del tarot y playeras negras, algunas vienen con alas de demonio y otras con alas de ángeles: El es…¡KAMUI SHIROU!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se oye a las chicas gritar.

-…-un joven tímido, vestido con uniforme escolar negro y una maleta llega.- Buenas noches…- Saori corre hacía él.

-¡Dinos que te motiva a entrar a el Big Brother!- Kamui la mira con unas cuantas gotas de sudor escurriéndole.

-Este…la verdad es que, dicen que es segura ¿no?- Saori asiente- Voy a ver si logro evitar así el fin del mundo (y que Fumma no me atraviese con algo, y capaz que el espíritu que esta en al casa es el de Kotori…)-dice en susurros, Saori asiente, no sabe ni quien diablos es Fumma ni Kotori-

-Bien, comprendo (nta: mentirosa)-avienta a Kamui al lado de Seiya- El siguiente es un profesor de universidad, cocinar y coser se le da bien; es padre de una Card Captor y un joven apuesto adorador de un "conejo de nieve", él es¡¡FUJITAKA KINOMOTO!- Entra Fujitaka vestido con su acostumbrado traje, una gran maleta y su delantal se alcanza a salir de ella. Una chica de ojos verdes y su hermano le apoyan desde las gradas.

-¡Tu puedes papá!-

-¡Animo!-

¿y Yukito?

Saori corre donde él –Díganos Fujitaka ¿Qué le motiva a entrar?- Fujitaka sonríe.

-La verdad necesito el dinero para ir a unas excavaciones porque me recortaron el presupuesto para la investigación….se lo acaban de asignar a ciencias biológicas y genómicas- su rostro se oscurece, se puede observar un aura rojiza a su alrededor.

-uhhh…-Saori se retira, sabe que es peligroso, no en balde es…"la diosa de la sabiduría" (nta: como no ¬¬…).- Nuestro siguiente participante es un hermoso rubio –varias gritan- Escritor de estilo libre y limpio, tiene una hermosa expresión cuando duerme y solo concilia el sueño acostado boca a bajo, es tipo de sangre AB- un chico con el cabello rosa y ropa estrafalaria grita:

-¡Me plagiaste¡Te demandaré!- dos chicos a su lado se alejan un poco de él.- ¡Hiro, no me dejes!-

-….Si bueno, este es un gran fumador y bebedor y se la pasa criticando a su pareja el 80 del tiempo su nombre es:…-

-!YUKI EIRI!- Grita el chico pelirosa.

-¡Cállate esa es mi linea!- Saori golpea su cara-…Yuki Eiri.- todos gritan. Un hombre muy atractivo, vestido de forma casual y una maleta pequeña llega, trae también una maleta grande.- Bienvenido Eiri¿Qué le motiva a entrar a la casa!-

-…Nada, vengo porque ese idiota me obligo…-dice señalando al chico pelirosa- ¿eh¿suichi?- En ese momento se ve a el mismo contra el piso.

-¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!-

-¡IDIOTA BAJATE DE ENCIMA MIO!- Todas las chicas suspiran. (es el club de Shonen ai)- ¿oye…espera, que haces aq…?-

-ESTE ES NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CONCURSANTE ES: SHINDOU SUICHI! Cantante de Bad Luck!- Le aplauden varios, Hiroshi lleva una cartelera que dice "Vamos Suichi!".- y además…-le quitan el micro.

-SOY SHINDOU SUICHI! APOYADME!- lo golpean en la cabeza, es Yuki que no soporta el ruidazo de Suichi.

-….¿Ya no despierta verdad?- Saori mira a Yuki.

-En unas horas.- Saori retrocede.

-Bien…!Nuestro siguiente concursante es un ser extremadamente poderoso¡Con doce Shikigamis como protectores¡con un terrible afán por cocinar y perdidamente enamorado de un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y muerto a los 16 años! –se ve a Hisoka protestando- ¿ah¿Cómo dices¿!que era secreto? Ah…lo siento…- Todas vemos a Hisoka, este se sonroja. Watari Rie- ¡Su nombre es¡¡ASATO TSUZUKI! –Entra un hombre de 26 años, con 72 de experiencia en el Departamento de Citaciones del otro mundo.

-¡hola!- dice con una cola de perro tras él- ¡Aquí estoy¡Hisoka!- el aludido se sonroja mas, pero le saluda con una linda sonrisa.- ¡Te encargo mis plantas!- (¿eh?)

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Hisoka se levanta indignado.

-¡Yo también te amo!- El joven de ojos verdes se convierte en piedra. Todas las chicas suspiran.

-Si, que tiernos- Saori sonría con malicia -¿Tsuzuki, que te motiva para estar en este Big Brother?

-¡Que pregunta!- comienza a llorar- ¡Tengo muchas deudas!-

-ohhhh….- Tsuzuki se va con los otros.- Nuestro siguiente concursante es un joven hombre mitad bestia! –Varias gritan de emoción- con adorables orejas de perro y una afición por las sopas Maru chan este es el afamado dueño de la legendaria espada "Colmillo de Acero" –se comienza a oír una porra: "Arriba! Arriba Perrito!"- su nombre es¡¡INU YASHA!- entra un joven con orejas de perro y cabello plateado, trae una camisa deportiva y un pantalón de mezclilla así como una GRAN maleta.- ¿y esa maleta?-

-Haome me dijo que trajera lo necesario, mira – saca varios jabones y shampoos- Shampoo para pulgas, desinfectante, para el sarro de los dientes, para mis uñas…-

-Ya comprendí, gracias.- Saori pone una cara de amargada (¿mas?)- y dinos ¿Por qué has entrado aquí?-

-¿La verdad la verdad?- Saori asiente- Necesito el dinero para pagar por información sobre la perla de Shikon.- Saori asiente.

-¡VAMOS MI FRECH POODLE!- una chica con uniforme verde le grita.

-¡Cállate maldita loca!-

-…gr….-se ve un aura roja en Haome- ¡ABAJO!- Inu Yasha esta besando el piso. Saori se aleja, le da miedo Haome molesta.

-…Nuestro…nuestro siguiente concursante es un hermoso chico cuya aparición estelar fue en X ¡tiene la capacidad para entrar a los sueños y tiene el nombre del gato de CLAMP! (nta¿ven lo obsesionada que estoy que hasta el nombre de su gato se me?) él es¡!KAKYO!- Entra caminando un joven con mirada triste, va vestido con un kimono blanco, lleva una maleta pequeña.

-Buenas noches-

-¿Qué te motiva a estar aquí?- ni contesta el saludo, y babea, es que Saori es fan del "caminante de sueños"-

-Pues…quiero ver si logro pagarle a Hades para que me regrese a Hokuto…-todas suspiran.

-Ah si, que amas a la Sumeragi ¿verdad?- Kakyo asiente. Saori le ignora, saca un walkie talkie- Hades, tío precioso, no seas malito, no vayas a darle a la maldita de Hokuto Sumeragi a mi Kakyo.-

-¿eh?- se oye en el walkie talkie- Esta bien, pero quiero la tierra a cambio para que por medio de El Gran Eclipse haga mi utopía realidad. –Saori asiente.

-Vale, pero primero deja acabe el Big Brother.

-Bueno- Saori guarda el walkie talkie.

-¡Bien! Ahora nuestro siguiente concursante! Es un hombre de negocios…-saca muchos euros de su mini falda (¿mencione que es de la marca "Pink House"?) y los mueve con mirada brillante- bien, sigo. Usa lentes y es sumamente ahorrativo, acaba de recortar el presupuesto para los justos gastronómicos del Jefe Konoe además de que ha decidido comprar pastelitos para el té al mayoreo…-se oyen protestas- pero tiene un gran amor por su "joven" compañero el cual trabajo con él por tres meses…Su nombre es: TATSUMI SEICHIRO!- Aparece un hombre de cabello café y ojos azules, vestido de traje como Fujitaka.

-Buenas noches-

-¿Qué le motiva a entrar aquí!-

-Tsuzuki-

-…-

-Controlar sus gastos…-

-¡Ah!- Tatsumi la abandona y se va junto a Tsuzuki, este lo abraza, a su lado Fujitaka.

-Que bueno, pensé que era el único de traje- dice el profesor.

-No iba a gastar dinero para ropa nueva.- dice con frialdad.

-comprendo…-

-¡Tatsumi! Porque esa maleta toda rota?- dice Tsuzuki señalándole una maleta vieja y descocida.

-No iba a gastar- una gran gota aparece en la cara de Tsuzuki.

-¡Nuestro siguiente concursante es un hermoso joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules (lastima que casi no los abre) con una hermosa piedra en su frente y pestañas de Dios, del signo zodiacal mas perfecto y maravilloso de las 88 constelaciones (nta: claro, es mi signo :p), es Budista y se dice que es el ser mas cercano a Dios, muere valientemente a manos de Saga, Shura y Caquis (nta: todos muy buenos, sobre todo Saga, Milo y Camus, claro no tanto como…) Además de ser el culpable de que me abra la garganta, escritor en pétalos de Sala donde escribió "Arayashiki" su nombre es: - Muchas gritan, Yo estoy ahí con mi pancarta que dice "VIVAN LAS CREACIONES CON CUERPO DE DIOS!" -¡SHAKA DE VIRGO!-

Un atractivo joven entra por la alfombra azul, viene vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, una maleta de mediano tamaño y sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Shaka¡SHAKA TE AMAMOS!-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡SHAKA SHAKA RA RA RA!

-¡eres el mejor!- (¿EH?) un chico de cabello morado y dos lunares sobre su frente le apoya con un peluche de Shaka en sus manos, la cámara lo toma - !que! tengo derecho a amarlo.- Todos asienten. Aioria de Leo le mira con odio.

-¡Shaka es mio!- dice desafiante.

-¡No, es mio!- la cámara toma la escena, todos los observan incluso Shaka y Saori.

-Ay, ay…caballeros dorados…-Fujitaka les mira con asombro.

-Bah! Son unos torpes- dice un chico mitad bestia.

-¡Abajo!- ahora en la tierra.

-Veamos, si destruyen esas gradas el presupuesto necesario para la reparación será de...mmm…!oh dios santo! Tendrías que trabajar por 200 años Tsuzuki!-

-¿QUE? PORQUE YO?-

-Que idiotas- Eiri les mira con arrogancia, en eso un chico pelirosa se agarra de su brazo.

-¿PORQUE TU NO ME CELAS ASI YUKI?-

-…¿no ven a Fumma?-

-Fumar es malo Kamui- el hombre que estuvo en coma habla.

-¡no dije fumar, dije Fumma!-

-TE DIGO QUE ES MIO!

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡…LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

-¡CRISTAL WALL!-

-¡DIAMOND DUST!- Camus congela a los caballeros.- Disculpen…sigan con la transmisión.

Silencio "ensordecedor"

-…!que no oyen a mi Camus¡Que sigan carajo!- Milo se levanta con una uña de color rojizo brillando. Todos miran a Saori.

-Ah…si, bien. Ven Shaka- El chico de cabello rubio les mira asombrado- ¡Shaka!- el joven hindú va donde su diosa.

-Dime Atenea-

-¿Qué te motivo a entrar?-

-Tu nos dijiste que entráramos ¿ya no recuerdas?- Saori le hace señas para que se calle, pero Shaka ya tiene cerrados los ojos y no lo ve- Que tenias ganas de organizar un Big Brother con el dinero de la Fundación Kido para poder cumplir tu sueño de ser Conductora, la "big Saori" ¿recuerdas?- Saori esta muy roja y le dice a Shaka que se large con los demás concursantes.

-…Bien…esto…-todos la miran- sigamos con esto. Nuestro siguiente concursante es un príncipe demonio (y si no lo es, pues que bien lo aparenta), con hermosos parpados de color rojizo y cabello plateado, tiene unas uñas hermosas y manos venenosas, odia a su hermano por ser hijo de una humana, es descendiente de un gran linaje…-se escucha una canción en el fondo.

_"Si soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demás…_

_Si soy rebelde cuando no pienso igual que ayer…"_

Varios perros aullan.

-¡PAREN ESO! MIS OIDOS!- Saori grita desesperada. Mu construye un Cristal Net y atrapa a los miembros del grupo RBD que son de una taranovela de nombre "Rebelde" donde solo una persona (se dice, no se confirma) que canta, de nombre Dulce. Para después arrojarlos a otro lugar.- Gracias Mu. Por esto te daré fotos sexys de Shaka- el aludido se sonroja. – No en balde tenemos las cámaras las 24 horas del día…- Aioria enfurece.- (por cierto a que hora te descongelaste?) el nombre de nuestro bello príncipe demonio es¡¡SESSOMARU!- varias gritan (yo incluida naturalmente)

-ARRIBA ARRIBA SESSHOMARU! ERES EL MAS GUAPO!

-¡QUISIERA UN DEMONIO COMO TU PARA VIAJAR POR EL HADES!-

-¡quien quiere ir al Hades? Con Tocar tus manos basta! (con eso que son venenosas)- Grito Inu Yasha.

-¿Eh?...!ESTA ATACANDO A SESSOMARU-SAMA!- las chicas del club de fans de Sesshomaru atacan a las del club de Fans de Inu Yasha.

-…Vaya mujeres tan estúpidas…no en balde son humanas- Sesshomaru entra con su ropa común y una maleta pequeña.-

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru- Saori se le acerca con cara de "Dame un autógrafo" (nta: si no saben como se ven, tomense una foto a ustedes mismos cuando están en firma de autografos, les va a dar risa su cara, creedme)-

-… Buenas noches…Diosa en cuerpo de asquerosa humana…-

-¡Ay que lindo!- voz sarcástica- fuera de mi vista, demonio arrogante.

-Mocosa petulante-

-Baboso con cara de demonio…-

Silencio….

-¿Qué quieren que haga si ya saben que no tiene mucho cerebro? –Las del club de fans de sesshomaru rien- recuerden que se dejo disparar por una flecha dorada, se puso a rezar sin ningún sueter en Asgard, y además se metio a un pilar…-

-YA CALLATE! FUERA!- Sesshomaru sonríe orgulloso, ha sacado al sol los "trapitos" de Kido.-

-¿Tu que haces aquí idiota?- Inu Yasha mira a Sesshomaru con deseos de matarlo.

-…Nada que te importe "Frech Poodle"-

-¡tu desgraciado porque la tonta de haome me diga así no tienes derecho a….!-

-¡ABAJO!-

-…torpe.- Sesshomaru se acerca a Shaka.- Solo a ti me pienso acercar.

-¿perdón?-

-Tu eres una reencarnación de Dios…-

-En asqueroso cuerpo de humano…-

-Si, pero de estar con esos a ti…-Shaka sonría- además nos llevaremos bien…-dice embelesado ante la sonrisa de Shaka.

-Claro- ambos se miran, con complicidad.

-NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CONCURSTANTE!- Saori ya no aguanta la garganta.- Es un hermoso ser, de cabello plateado y ojos celestiales, con hermosas alas blancas y un hermano "traga todo", enamorado de un poderoso y antiguo mago y protector de una bella y tierna chica, con la piel pálida como si hubiera tomado Arsénico…-algunas protestan.

-¡envidiosa!-

-¡si envidiosa!-

-…cállense.- Saori le señala a Milo sus próximas victimas.- bien, es guardián de las cartas Clow…-

-¡te amamos!

-SI TUVIERA QUE MORIR QUE UN ANGEL TAN HERMOSO ME GUIE!-

-TE VES SUPER SEXY!

-¡ERES TAN BELLO POR AMAR A CLOW DESPUÉS DE MUERTO!-

-¡KYAAAAAA CONTIGO VOY A CUALQUIER LADO! HASTA LO OSCURITO! (nta: niñas por favor -.-U)

-…El nombre de nuestro ultimo concursante es¡¡¡YUE!-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí….!- las chicas del Club de Fans de Yue (nta: del cual también soy miembro desde hace orgullosamente 5 años) se ponen a cantar- ¡Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre!-

Un hermoso ser alado entra volando, lleva solo una pequeña mochila con alitas.

-Yue¡que gusto verte!- mira la maleta- ¿y eso?-

-…mi ama la hizo para mi.- las chicas gritan: "oh! Que sexy!" el ángel se sonroja.-

-Uy, bueno¿te molesta la iluminación?- dice señalando los reflectores con 4000 watts de potencia.-

-no! Como crees?- dice en sarcasmo.

-Ah bueno.- dice con una sonrisa.

-No seas mala, ve a que te hagan la prueba del IQ. (coeficiente intelectual).- Saori palidece.

-¿Por qué? Tengo cara de tener cáncer!-

SILENCIO.

-¡BUENO ESTOS SON LOS CONCURSANTE DE LA CASA MAS FAMOSA DE MEXICO! (También se Aplica España ;D ) Por favor concursantes¡Adéntrense a la casa!- se abren unas puertas. Todos las miran desconfiados.- Apúrense o en lugar de 5 minutos de agua caliente les doy 1.- todos corren menos Shaka, Sesshomaru, Tatsumi, Yuki y Yue.-

-…yo me baño siempre con agua fria- dice Shaka.

-No me importa- Sesshomaru camina tranquilamente.

-Le quito a Suichi su minuto- dice Yuki.

-Tampoco me importa- Yue camina tranquilo.

-De todos modos Tsuzuki me va a pedir el minuto…- Tatsumi sigue a los demás.

-¡METANSE YA BOLA DE ARAGANES O LES PONGO LA CANCION DE "REBELDE" DE RBD!- Todos comienzan a correr.- Bien:D ¡QUE COMIENZE ESTE GRAN PROGRAMA: BIG BROTHER: THE BISHOUNEN CHAPTER!.-

Dentro de la Casa…

-Dios que horror, tengo una flojera que me mata- dice Seiya.

-Cállate caballito de mar- (¿EH?)

Silencio.

-Trataremos de pensar que nadie dijo eso- dice Yuki con una mirada asesina a Suichi.

-Bien, quiero dormir- dijo shaka.

-Yo no duermo con humanos- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Yo no duermo con ninguno que tenga tendencias homosexuales- dijo Yue.

-porque?- todos lo miran como "pero si tu…"-

-Nadie me va a tocar, que tal si me quieren meter mano.- dice con seriedad, todos se sonrojan a excepción de: Yuki, Suichi, Kamui, Fujitaka, Shaka y Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha baja la mirada.

-Ni aunque quiera.- dice. Subitamente cae a estrellarse contra el piso.- Maldita Haome…-

-Bueno, pues…debemos dividirnos las camas.- dice Kamui. En eso Kakyo alza su puño con ira.

-si no hay otra forma…- Seiya también lo levanta.-

-Esto es estupido…-dicen los intelectuales de la casa, pero también alzan el puño.

-…..adelante!- dice Inu Yasha.

-Prepárate para morir mediocre mitad bestia- dice sesshomaru.

-Callate!-

-…DISPAREJO! (nta: es un juego para ir eliminando gente)- una vez que varios fueron perdiendo solo quedaron Yue, Sesshomaru y Shaka (nta: mis consentidos de la casa).

-listos?- Sesshomaru les mira amenazante.

-Hagámoslo.- Dice Shaka- Varios se levantan con saliva en la boca- ¡no eso pervertidos!-

-…adelante- Yue mira a los que se levantaron, sonriendo porque ninguno de esos hentai va a dormir con él.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!- Pierde…!no es posible!...perdió Yue.

-…¿Quién me toca?- dijo con temor.

-Yo- dice Fujitaka.

-Clow…-dice con ojos llorosos.

-…-

Silencio.

-Bueno, entonces nos toca juntos Shaka- dice Sesshomaru.

-Si- sonríen con complicidad. Shaka había usado sus poderes para que ellos dos quedaran juntos. Sesshomaru no toleraría a un humano. Yue queria estar con Clow y él…bien, no quería Plasmas relámpago ni Redes de Cristal en la casa.

-Las camas quedan dividas asi entonces- dice Tatsumi.

Yue & Fujitaka

Sesshomaru & Shaka

Yuki & Kamui

-¡NO! YO SOY QUIEN DEBE DORMIR CON YUKI!- Suichi se acerca amenazando con llorar si no le dan a su Yuki.

Todos asienten.

-bien…:

Yuki & Suichi.

Kamui e Inu Yasha

Kakyo & Tsuzuki

Seiya &….yo.

-¡no te preocupes Tatsumi¡Atena nos protegerá de los Dioses que nos ataquen!-

Silencio. Todos le miran como "¿de veras has vencido Dioses?"

Este es el inició de una gran y poderosa guerra legendaria; donde los huevos mal cocidos pueden acarrearte problemas con tus 11 compañeros, donde la piscina tiene agua fría, donde el baño es compartido, donde hay un fantasma….(Sesshomaru: que bien, alimento)…donde la ortografía no importa, porque el chiste es divertir…este es el inicio de la gran guerra…

Big Brother: The Bishounen Chapther…come frutas y verdures.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Si no le han entendido a esto, les dire la razón: NO CONOCEN TODAS LAS SERIES! (yo me basare tanto en el Manga como en el anime)

Lamentablemente soy una floja de primera y tras el duro proyecto de Reed Li Clow me he dado unas vacaciones con una pequeña parodia del Big Brother, programa que ABORREZCO, pero que con esos bellos Bishounen ¿Quién puede dejar de verlo? No soy alguien que lo vea, asi que si quieren darme ideas para los concursos, pues adelante.

Espero que les hayan gustado los Bishounen que meti (aunque no lo crean, Seiya gusta en un 65 según la encuesta del ADAM –que YO, hice-) pongo a Atenea como la conductora porque es una gran caprichosa (por si recuerdan) pero bueno.

A la gente con gustos por RBD, mis respetos, pero en lo general sus cancines no dicen nada….pero bueno, eso no importa, no fue con afan de criticar sus gustos, solamente es mi humilde opinión. Si en algún momento les ofendí, mis sinceras disculpas.

ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! (como es una parodia tal vez me vaya un poquito lento para actualizar, pero no mucho :p ya que son mis vacaciones de fics serios! Tratare de actualizar cada semana como mínimo!)

Y ya saben, OTAKU por siempre!

VIVA YUE! VIVA SHAKA! VIVA SESSHOMARU! VIVA YUKI! VIVA TATSUMI! (¿Qué? A mi me gusta…que sea codo no me afecta, soy igualita…)

Si tienen comentarios háganmelos saber ¿si:D Digamos que es mi "sueldo" por hacer esta pequeña parodia. Jejejeje.

Recomendación en fanfics: "Como cita a Ciegas" fanfic AioriaXShaka (Saint Seiya); "Me quedo con el chibi" HisokaXTsuzuki (Yami no Matsuei), "Orion" YueXClowX? (ES HERMOSO, es de CCS); Jugando a Ser Dios YueXClow.(CCS) y muchossss mássss. Pueden checar mis favoritos tanto autores como fanfics, ahí están . Felices lecturas (ni se porque los recomiendo, pero es bueno para cuando no tienen que leer…miren que yo ya me avente las 17 paginas de Saint Seya en español en dos semanas…por que no había nada que leer ;( pero hay MUCHISIMOS buenos )

Recomendación en Play Station 2: Saint Seiya: Hades Chaptuary (no lo he jugado aún, pero ya tengo el juego …no mas me falta la consola U.U) dicen que es muyyyy bueno.

Recomendación en película: Un clásico, Gladiador. De anime: Metrópoli.

Recomendación en Frase: "los tontos hablan, los sabios callamos…" (digna para los enemigos). "Eres todo cuanto soñe" (para las novis), "Conmigo ya tienes al menos un par de manos que cargen tu ataúd" (para los amigos ToT). "¿No conoces a Sesshomaru? Es mi amigo ¿eh!" (Para los fantasmas :s )

Recomendación: Dejar de leer toda la tontería que pongo en mis notas del autor XD. Jajajaja.

**IMPORTANTE: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL REPARTO DE BISHOUNEN QUE PUSE (y creanme, sus caracteres los he pensado bien para hacer esto como se debe).**

Card Captor Sakura, X © CLAMP

Saint Seiya© Masami Kurumada

Yami No Matsuei© Matsushita Yoko

Gravitation© Murakami Maki

Inu Yasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Rebelde© RBD

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	2. El Big

**CROSSOVER**

Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Gravitation, Saint Seiya,  
X (X/CLAMP), Yami no Matsuei.

By : Tsuki no Youkai

**ADVERTENCIA**: Toques Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) implicito y explicito. Pero nada grave .

Capítulo 2: El Big

Las camas eran la cosa mas ridícula jamás vista; tenían sábanas de colores estrafalarios, las paredes estaban pintadas de la peor forma, con color tan flameantes que mas que paz pareciera que querían ponerles a pelear.

-Diablos…odio este lugar- dijo un hermoso hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

-Bah! Eres un inútil, no aguantas nada…"hermanito"-

-!como me llamaste!- Sesshomaru se incorporó furioso.

-Deja de moverte- una suave voz llamo la atención de Sesshomaru.

-¿Estas despierto aún, Shaka?- intervino…Seiya.

-No burro con alas, estoy platicando con Morfeo(1) porque no tenemos sueño.-

-Por eso no te debes dormir en la tarde.- dijo Seiya alegremente.

-¡Medito! No me duermo¡MEDITO!-

-cállense!- suichi se levanto- Yuki tiene el sueño ligero!-

-Suichi…- el joven pelirosa se volteo temiendo haber despertado a su caramelito adorado e idolatrado.- Te quiero…-dijo Yuki entre sueños.

-¡oh Yuki!- suichi con ojos de estrellas- ¡te adoro, te amo¡iría al mismo infierno por tu alma (después de haber matado al Yuki original, seguro no vas al cielo)!-

-¡CALLENSE!- Tatsumi se incorporo furioso.- MAÑANA TENGO QUE DESPERTAR TEMPRANO! –

-¿Eh?- todos le miraron como "¿Por qué?"

-…Ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias de no dejarme dormir lo suficiente…probarán….-

Pronto se escucho un ronquido general (bien, en realidad era Seiya, Inu Yasha –el cual movia las orejas- y Suichi Shindou)

-Desgraciados me dejaron hablando solo….-

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE TOMO MI CEPILLO DENTAL?- gritaba desesperado Yuki.

-Lo siento, en seguida te lo devuelvo!- Suichi corría a gran velocidad, todos debían evitarle.

-¡SUICHI! No vuelvas a tomarlo!-

-¡El desayuno esta listo!-

-¡A QUE HORA INU YASHA¡SAL YA!- Suichi le gritaba a Inu Yasha, el cual se estaba bañando.

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito pervertido!- ¿recuerdan que los bajos tienen solo una puerta y es de vidrio? muy fácil de ver el cuerpo del "adversario".

-¡bah! Ni que estuvieras tan bueno!-

-!QUE DIJSITE!- Inu Yasha salió, momento que el pelirosa aprovecho para meterse.- ¡OYE!...-en ese momento vio a Sesshomaru…lavándose la cara, frente a un rostro burlón.

-Eres un niño.- le dijo.

-¿QUE!-

-…nada- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. Inu Yasha gruñó.-

-¡Ah! Príncipe demonio, aquí estabas- Shaka llegó.- Oye no has visto mi…- Sesshomaru le tomo por la espalda, cubriéndole los ojos.

-No los abras. Debes mantenerte puro.-

-¿eh?-

-….-

-…alguien esta desnudo- dijo con tranquilidad.-

-Si, pero yo te sacaré de aquí.-

-ah, vamos, no hay problema es decir ¿Qué tal terrible puede ser?-

-…no importa, no quiero que veas-

Inu Yasha les miraba como " aquí hay algo…"

-Claro, es que no quieres que vea mi super cuerpo.- dijo el perrito.

-¿Inu Yasha?- Shaka estaba pasmado, y eso que no le había visto.

-Claro.-

-¿Haome no se molestará?-

Silencio

-...ella ya me hubiera tirado al piso…-dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla; sus orejas se movían suavemente.

-…a menos que este disfrutando el espectáculo.- dijo Sesshomaru con malicia

-¡AHHHH PERVERTIDA!- Inu Yasha corrió al baño….pero Suichi estaba dentro.

-ARGHHHHHHH!- Yuki llego con la toalla sobre la cabeza y sus pantalones cayéndose, apenas estaba cambiándose.

-¿SUICHI ESTAS BIEN?-

-_"¿Mi maestro Buda se molestará si continuo en esta riña?"- _pensó Shaka.

-_"mmm los humanos son muy estúpidos"- _pensó…ya saben quien.

-¿Qué hacen ahí pervertidos? – Yuki miro a Shaka y Sesshomaru, el ultimo con sus manos sobre los ojos de Shaka el otro con las manos sobre los brazos de Sesshomaru.- !acaso están pensando en violar a mi pobre Shu-chan?-

-YUKI! ME DIJISTE SHU CHAN?- Suichi salió del baño, todo cubierto por cabellos plateados.- Ay Inu Yasha ve como estoy por tu culpa! Se te cae el pelo!- Yuki observo la situación: Suichi con Inu Yasha…en el mismo baño, desnudos…Shaka y Sesshomaru (de los mas frios en la casa) "conqueteando".

-!ME ENGAÑASTE DESGRACIADO? PERO YO TENGO LA CULPA POR CREER EN LAS MALDITAS PERSONAS!- Yuki salió del lugar indignado.

¡NOOOO YUKI!- Suichi le siguió, desnudo.

-…Principe demonio…- Dijo shaka con una mueca.- que tanto me perdí.

-…Desgracias humanas, no más.-

-Que cruel!- Shaka se quito las manos de Sesshomaru.- debiste dejarme verles, me hubiera divertido…-dijo con una mirada maléfica.

Sesshomaru sonrió…con ilusión- Sabía que eras un ser perverso…por eso me g…-

-¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! - Shaka, Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha estaban del otro lado de la habitación, sujetando su oreja.

-¡Seiya?- los tres le miraron con ojos asesinos.

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme pedazo de caballero!- Sesshomaru arrojó un látigo brillante.

-¡Maldito maniático¡pervertido!...¡Garras de Acero!-

-¡A mi no me gritas burro con alas¡Sumisión a los Infiernos!-

Una terrible explosión ocurrió en el baño. Varios llegaron corriendo al lugar de los hechos. (ni que fuera noticiario pero bueno XD).

-QUE PASO?- Entro Kamui asustadísimo.- !seiya?- el burro alado, digo, pegaso, estaba en el piso, todo pegado como chicle.

-¿Nos Vamos?- Sesshomaru ofreció su brazo a Shaka.

-No veo porque no- Shaka le sonrio, y abrio sus ojos.- O.O INU YASHA?

-¡no me veas¡no me veas!- Sesshomaru sonrió con orgullo-

-¿Por qué estas todo verde o.oU?- Shaka ni se había interesado en su bien formado y atractivo cuerpo…mas bien en su parecido con Hulk O.o

-¿eh?- Kakyo le llevo un espejo- SESSHOMARU! TU Y TUS ESTUPÍDAS MANOS!- una risa macabra se escucho en la sala.- ¡vuelve aquí desgraciado!- Fujitaka se interpuso, un aura rojiza le rodeaba-

-…Vístete que mis hijos ven este programa…- dijo con voz fría y penetrante.

-OO todos le miraban sorprendidos ¡Fujitaka Kinomoto? Fuji, para los amigos…llevaba una correa de castigo! OO para el perrito mas adorado de le t.v? .

-Enseguida…-dijo bajando las orejas.

En el comedor…

-¿uh? Y todos los demas?- Tsuzuki ya tenia los platos sobre la mesa. Tatsumi miraba sudando la comida.

-…¿Qué es esto?- Sesshomaru señalo una cosa verde.

-!pastel de Algas! No encontré manzanas –una lagrimita salio de su ojo derecho- Tuve que usar esto ante la falta de ingredientes.

-…bueno…-

Todos los demás llegaron al comedor.

-¡comida!- Seiya (todo vendado) – ¡que biennnn!- cuando se arrojo a la comida, pudo ver frente a él unas garras ENORMES.

-Cuidado burro con alas, me dejas mi parte- dijo el perrito.

-¡Jo¡Y quien eres tu para ordenarme eso canido?-

-grrrrr….MUERE!-

-¡POR ATHENEA!- Shaka se levantó, saco su rosario.

-¡OHM!- un fuerte campo de energía se formo.

-Brillante idea, caballero Virgo- Sesshomaru le sonreía.

-Te lo agradezco, príncipe.- (nta. ¬¬ definitivamente se traen algo) Shaka abrió sus ojos, dejando ver una clara pureza en ellos.

El momento se congelo.

-….Sesshomaru, Shaka…no es por molestar, pero…¿pueden dejar de verse así?- intervino Kakyo.

-Cállate, no es mi problema si tu novia se murió…-dijo el aludido sin remordimiento. Suichi seguía rogando a Yuki. Tsuzuki tenía el pastel frente a él. Tatsumi miraba el pastel sudando cada vez mas. Fujitaka, Fuji para los amigos, observaba a Kamui, el cual veía anonadado a Inu Yasha.

-…yo creo que él puede vencer a Fumma…-

-¡Fumar es malo Kamui-

-Cállate-

-A ver, ya…-Tsuzuki sonrió dulcemente- Es hora de desayunar…-Comenzó a cortar pedazos para todos.-

-¿Pastel?-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-¿…no hay otra cosa?

-¿Porque esta verde eso?-

-…yo solo quiero agua, Tsuzuki- Tatsumi miraba desconfiado el pastel.

-…No como cosas humanas.-

-Te va a gustar.-

-Me niego…-

-Yo puedo cocinar por mi mismo, por eso le cocino a mis hijos-

-¡SON UNOS MISERABLES!- Shaka se levanto indignado.- ¡en mi país esto sin duda sería un manjar! (nta: pa' los que no saben, shaka es de la India)- Shaka tomo un tenedor. Tatsumi y Sesshomaru le miraron. Tatsumi trago saliva.- ¡Allá voy!- y comió un PEQUEÑO (enserio pequeño) pedazo.

-¿Y¿Cómo esta? - Tsuzuki les miraba sumamente alegre.-

Shaka tomo la mano de Sesshomaru entre la suyas.

-De verdad me agradabas.-

-¿eh?- y cayo desmayado, dos espirales en lugar de ojos.

-¡SHAKA?-

-…Atenea, mujer te odio…-Shaka se estaba poniendo morado.

-¡TU PEDAZO DE SHINIGAMI! ME LO MATASTE! ToT- Sesshomaru se incorporó violentamente.

-¡Espera!-

-¡no toques a Tsuzuki!

-Mi hermano se quedo sin novio! Jajajaja- Sesshomaru volvió su rostro hacía Inu Yasha.

-Al menos yo no tengo a una reencarnación de Sacerdotisa, que en su vida pasada me mato porque creyó que le robe la entupida perla de shikon como novia, mucho menos que me diga "French poodle".

-¡te vas a morir desgraciado!-

-¡SILENCIO!- una voz imponente y misericordiosa, la toda poderosa voz del Big Brother hablaba.

-!Big¿Eres tu!- Kakyo se levanto sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estas! – Seiya se subió a la mesa, pisando el pastel.

-¡MI PASTEL!-

-¡Bien hecho Pegaso! -

-¡UN PUNTO AL BURRO ALADO!-

-¡Por esta ocasión no te nominaré!-

-Eres un bruto pegaso- el big hablo- Estoy en las bocinas, en toda la casa. Soy el Grande…soy "el Big"; de hoy en adelante controlaré todos y cada uno de sus movimientos en su vida, cada lagrima y gota de sangre será derramada en mi nombre, y no recibirán sueldos por servirme, se olvidan de toda tecnología existente y compasión…- dijo con maldad la voz.

-¿Atenea es "el Big"?- shaka se levanto.

-O.O AHHH SHAKA!- Sesshomaru corrió al lado de shaka- ToT ESTAS VIVO!-

-No soy tan débil, _Se-chan_.-

Silencio

-¡SE -CHAN?

-¡BIEN HERMANO¡JAJAJA AHORA TIENES NOMBRE DE PERRO!

-¡cállate! Al menos yo no tengo el nombre perro en mi nombre completo! (nta: Inu significa perro en japonés).

-…No critiques el nombre que mi mami me puso! ;o; -

-Se-chan…-Sesshomaru se volvió a Shaka, parecía molesto, en ese momento Shaka le sonrió de forma sensual, y reacomodo su cabello, dejando que cada una de sus hebras doradas bailaran.

-…Dime…-"Se-chan" trago saliva.

O-O- ojo, este fue inu yasha.- "_este desgraciado sabe como ser amable?"_

-Te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi.- Shaka le miraba embelesado.

-…Ustedes dos, no les interesaría hacer una película al estilo Haru wo daiteita?- Tatsumi estaba al lado de ellos- Tengo un amigo que tiene un estudio de cine, seguro los contrata y ya saben a mi solo me toca el 80 de las ganancias, por lo del trafico de influencias y eso.-

-O.o eh?- Shaka le miraba como "¿Qué es haru wo daiteita?"

-¬¬ estas loco, pervertido!- Sesshomaru se defendía (resulta que es otaku y veterano!)

Sale un demonio zorrito- Para aquellos que no lo sepan, yo les diré que es Haru Wo Daiteita!

-SHIPPO QUE HACES AQUÍ? OO- inu yasha le miraba.

Shippo-…ejem, si. Bien. Este es un manga que tiene dos ovas (al menos una) y es puramente yaoi, habla sobre dos artistas porno.

OO

-!Y TU QUERIAMOS QUE ACTUARAMOS EN ALGO ASI?- Shaka se levanto sonrojadisimo.

-!Es dinero!-

-¡yo soy pobre siendo caballero de atenea! Ni sindicato tenemos!-

-¡no necesito dinero!- sesshomaru estaba furioso.

-Ah se-chan préstame dinero para pagar mis deudas!- Tsuzuki se acerco a Sesshomaru.

-¡no te acerques! Shinigami!- Tatsumi uso su magia.

-¡no lo toques¡yo el señor de las sombras te lo prohibo!-

-¬¬ tu no eres mas que el secretario del viejo konoe-

-¬¬-

-Ahhhhhh- suspiro…YUE!-

- OO y tu porque hasta ahora vienes?- Seiya le miraba.

-¬¬ Estaba durmiendo…es necesario para mantenerse joven y hermoso.-

O.OU

-Necesito explicarles las reglas- dijo la voz sexy (que por cierto pertenece al seiyuu –doblador- de Apolo en la película de Tenkai Hen Overture. TOT Dioses, ese hombre tiene una voz TAN, pero TAN SEXY! O.o)

-oigan no hemos desayunado!-

-¿pedimos pizzas o que?-

-¿Qué tal unas manos de demonio de hielo en sangre de humano?-

- O.O

-Se-chan, eso no se come aquí- dijo Shaka riendo.

-¿entonces?- Shaka movió los hombros.

-…¿alguien sabe cocinar?-

-!YO, yo se!- tsuzuki volaba saltando y saltando.

-…Alguien sabe cocinar?-

- TTU- todos miraban esperanzados a Kamui y a Fujitaka, Fuji para los amigos.

-¡bien lo haré yo!- Fujitaka se incorporó, fue a su habitación y regreso con un delantal….rosa.

Risa general, creo que a nadie le hizo gracia que Fujitaka se hubiera equivocado y trajera el delantal de Sakura, de ahora 16 años.

-¡A CALLAR HARAGANES O NO LES HAGO DE TRAGAR!-

-Fujitaka le están viendo!- Seiya se cubrió la cara.

-¡cierto!- Fujitaka se acerco a la cámara- ¡Daidouji Sonomi! No creas que se me ha olvidado todas las veces que me has humillado, maldita demente!-

-….- Se-chan se acercó a shaka- ¿oye esta bien de la cabeza?- Shaka se volteó hacía él sonriendo - O/O - ¡oh, Sesshomaru sonrojado!

-…confórmate con que cocine bien.-

-….necesito decirles las reglas.- el big ni era pelado, tomado en cuenta, escuchado, atendido…o como vulgarmente se dice: era un exiliado de la comunidad del anillo, perdón, de la comunidad bishounen; en acción los vemos en las ecuelas, son esos chicos que siempre andan de un lado a otro en la escuela, tratando de entrar en un grupito y que aunque entran, nadie les hace caso (y es que por alguna razón siempre dicen cosas que ni al caso).

-¡Yo quiero huevos fritos!-

-¡un filete mignon!

-Una pierna de Haome! (nta: si, ya se que es Kagome, pero esta mas largo el nombre -.-U)

-…no estaría mal la cabeza de mi torpe hermano en bandeja de plata-

-…cualquier cosa que sea comestible y no tenga carne- dijo Shaka.

-yo quisiera pastel de manzanas…!-

-yo…-

-NO HAY NADA! –

-!QUE!-

-BIG! Y la comida?- dijo seiya.

-¿eh¿perdón me hablais? Ah no los escucho- dijo el indignado big.

-¡mira pedazo de basura!- Inu Yasha alzo sus uñas.

-¡Danos de comer o veras como…!- Kakyo saco una jeringa, de esas a las que les brilla la aguja mostrando el peligro al que nos enfrentamos cuando nos quieren meter la asesina ampolleta para la gripe T-T las odiooooo…

-Escoria humana, si no le das de comer a esta reencarnación de Dios te juro que…!- Sesshomaru, rebautizado como "Se-chan" mostró un humo en sus manos, el veneno que hacía poco había vuelvo a Inu Yasha el nuevo Hulk.

-Calma, Se-chan. Antes casi no comía, no me afectará (y la comida de atenea tampoco es buena, en el santuario te dan pan con moho- Sesshomaru le miró con los ojos temblando.

-¡Que mal nutrido debes estar!- y lo abrazó. (nta: sabía que esos se traían algo)

-Suichi, pídele a Sakano comida- Yuki como siempre, aprovechándose de los mas débiles y neuróticos; pero Yuki con su magnífico atractivo es simplemente imposible reclamarle algo, y si están dispuestas a hacerlo (y dispuestos) vayan preparados con orejeras, con eso de que a Suichi le da "protectis agudis" puede ser algo doloroso para los timpanos.

-Claro, Enseguida yuki querido! Te juro que no te engañe! Enserio! Es que ese perro…!-

-Tsuzuki, no te muevas. Tu no vas a la cocina, te lo advierto- Tatsumi le tomo del brazo- o te juro que te cobraré todo el dinero que me debes….-

-oh ToT Tatsumi….-

-QUEREMOS COMER! BIG TONTO!

-SI NO TE JURO POR TU MADRE QUE….!

-Ya! Basta! Con mi Big Mother no se meten! Ya! La comida esta en la alacena¡donde siempre debió estar!-

Fujitaka señala el lugar.

-….no me lo explico- en la "alacena" hay muchas plumas blancas-

-JO¡Es que Muraki vino de visita y no tuve donde poner las plumas! (y como no tenemos aspiradora pues menos, tuve que usar los antiguos métodos del arte de recoger basura: la escoba)- Tsuzuki se tapo la cara.

- O.O –

-!QUE LE HICISTE A LA COMIDA!-

-…están…bien, esto…-

-¡contesta!-

-¡si, contesta!-

-¡CONTESTA!-

-¡ahh es que las arroje al estanque de allá afuera!- señala un estanque todo asqueroso, lleno de moho y de basura, oliendo horrible, asi como las aguas de los rios contaminados por empresas nada ecológicas, esas que el plan de Kyoto quiso borrar del mundo, pero que las muy mendigas no firmaron y no mas aumentan la desgracia de la capa de ozono. (nta: O.O calma, calma)

-!tiraste la comida ahí!-

-Si! De ahí saque las algas para el pastel!-

Shaka se levanto corriendo, necesitaba llegar a lo que antes era denominado baño, ahora ruinas de la big casa.

-¡Shaka!- Se-chan se levanto.- ¡eres un tonto¡Pudiste matarnos a todos!-

-Esto, yo ya estoy muerto…- dijo Tsuzuki.

-Yo también…- dijo el secretario del enma chou, también conocido como Tatsumi Seiichiro.

-Lo estaré, seguro Fumma me mata- dijo el dragón del cielo, Shirou Kamui.

Se-chan los ignoró por completo, eran unos torpes ¡el único que le entendería sería Yue….pero Yue NO COMIA! Todo era un desastre, peleaban por los pocos pedazos de pan que quedaban en el lugar, saqueando hasta el último lugar de la cocina…sin escuchar las malditas reglas que a tantos big participantes han traumado (pero como su humilde redactora no ve el programa ha decidido sacárselas de la manga)

-¡Escuchad chicos big!- dijo la sacrosanta voz de el Big.

-¡Habla ya!- Inu Yasha estaba furioso, ese miserable de Se-chan había tomado su suéter de lana, hecho por Haome para que Shaka se sintiera mejor, ya que sus manos con veneno solo lo perjudicaban (aunque en el fondo, Inu Yasha sabía que lo había dicho para quedarse con el suéter (es que tenía una lunita bordada), de otra forma ¿Cómo había soportado las manos de Sesshomaru sobre sus ojos?)- _"ladrones…"_

-Bien, ya. No te exaltes. Las reglas son las siguientes:

Primera Ley de la Big Saori: No habrá cigarros gratis. (Son caros y los fumadores pasivos aumentamos).

-¡pero que estupidez como puede…?- Yuki estaba apunto de desconectar las bocinas.

-Segunda Ley de la Big Saori: Queda prohibido usar sus poderes para atacar (osea que para demás tonterías son todos libres de usarlos, claro que esto solo lo recalco por que por ahí anda un burro con alas y un perrito que dicen no capta bien las "directas-indirectas"), de hacerlo, se les quitarán puntos, los cuales serán acumulables para su saldo en el celular y para nominaciones.

-¡Pero que haré sin mis poderes, Fumma me matará!-

-Tercera Ley de la Big Saori: Queda prohibido contacto con gente del exterior, de hacerlo perderán automáticamente.

Yue oculto tras su toga un celular rosa, el cual tenía los botones en forma de estrella, marca Daidouji Toys Company. Fujitaka también hizo algo parecido, solo que a él le salió mas caro el detallito: arrojo su laptop a la basura.

-Cuarta….-

-¡Ahórrate el palabrerío y apúrale!- le grito Inu Yasha.

-¿Tu me vas a pagar los bonos extras del doblaje¿no verdad? Entonces callate!- el Big volvió a su usual tono de voz- Cuarta –lamento general- ley de Big Saori: Todos….-se escucho que la conversación se entrecorto y se escuchaban cosas como: "¿estas loca? Esto es horrible." Y algo como "tu dilo"- …Todos, ejem…ustedes…-cof, cof- ah diablos, ustedes deberán elegir entre ustedes a dos personas, las cuales pasaran la noche juntos (es vez única) además de dividirse en grupos¡máximo tres! Tienen 24 horas para decidir…!-

Todos se miraron con terror. De pronto una "gran idea surgió"

-¡SHAKA Y SESSHOMARU!-

-¡Mejor Shaka y Yue!-

-¡No mejor…!-

-YA ESTA DICHO!- El big alzo la voz- Shaka y Sesshomaru!- los aludidos se sonrojaron y levantaron-

-¡si señor?- digamos que estaban demasiado nerviosos como para preocuparse por lo tonto que podría verse eso.

-_"¡esto esta yendo muy rápido!"_- pensó el guardián de la casa de virgo.

-_"shaka me gusta, pero no es para que quiera dormir con él¡no de esa forma!que va a pensar de mi Ling y Yaken?"- _Sesshomaru se sonrojó.

-USTEDES DOS SON LOS ELEGIDOS PARA PASAR TODA UNA NOCHE EN LA HABITACION SECRETA¡AHÍ TENDRAN VINO, UNA CENA GRATIS, ABRIGO, CAMAS CON SÁBANAS DE SEDA, TELEVISION, DISCO PRIVADA, BARMAN, POQUER, UNA TABLE DANCE PERSONAL…!-

-_"esto no me agrada…yo creo que Sesshomaru muy agradable pero, no creo estar listo para algo formal, además les debo una respuesta a Aioria y a Mu…"- _los aludidos ni le escuchaban.

_-"que hago…que hago…!que hago? No quiero que la gente me vea como un objeto sexual! Odio a los humanos!- _

-!Van a tener QUE!-

-¡infelices!-

-¿eh? – Sesshomaru fue informado de la situación- ¿y yo para que quiero un table dance?-

O.O !es que acaso Sesshomaru no capataba la directa indirecta! (XD esa grabación de Haru Wo Daiteita si que quiere llevarse a cabo)

-Vale, Vale, pueden decidir si la comparten con sus compañeros, esa ya es su decisión- El Big no mostraba compasión en sus palabras.

-…No veo porque no- dijo Shaka. Se-chan le miró con tranquilidad, sería mejor. Ahora tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como el re diseñar su fría personalidad ante la mirada de la pequeña Ling (Rhin) su "protegida".

-SI!

-¡FIESTA!-

-Yo no dije….- el big no era pelado…otra vez.

-¡TRAIGAN LAS CERVEZAS!-

-¡HIJOS APAGEN LA TV YA!- Fujitaka tomo la cámara- ¡apáñela esto no es para niños!-

-¡Pero si apenas son las 11 de la mañana!-

Ooopppssss….

-Cierto, bola de mequetrefes desenfrenados, y les diré algo…ya tienen un concurso que realizar.- El Big estaba sinceramente…furioso.

-!QUE! –

-¡pero no hemos desayunado!- Seiya protesto.

-¡y no hemos fumado!- Yuki protestó.

-¡y no me han besado!- Yuki se acercó a Suichi y deposito un suave beso- …ahhh, ya. Síganle. –

-¡Pero…!-

-¡EL CONCURSO DE LAS TOMINOS PIZZA!-

¿Eh?

-¿Qué no es "Domino's Pizza?- tsuzuki, experto en alimentos, lo sabía.

-Si, bueno, no. Es que Saori uso sus influencias (si, un suave beso a Julian Solo, también llamado "Poseidon", fue suficiente para que este atractivo multimillonario comprara acciones de la Dominos y las pusiera a nombre de Kido, además de ayudarla a fundar su propia Pizzería.).-

-…esa chica me preocupa- Dijo Fuji.

-¿Por?- Kakyo no le veía mayor peligro, la mocosa no era mas que eso, una mocosa caprichosa y babosa.

-Se puede gastar el premio del Big Brother y nosotros nos quedamos sin dinero y sin nuestras proteínas y requerimientos diarios para sobrevivir…- Tatsumi había entrado a escena.-

-Yo por eso traje mi Calcetose- dijo Kamui, muy feliz.

-Pero a ti te lo dieron para crecer ¿no ves que tu siempre estas al final de la fila?- inquirió Inu Yasha.

-Pues si, pero…bueno…-

-¡ahhhh!- suspiro- ¡tengo sueño!- Yue se acercó a la mesa, se recargo…y se durmió.-

-Yo me encargo- Ante la mirada expectante de todos, Fujitaka, Fuji (no el monte, por cierto) lo levanto en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación.

-¡Fuji hentai!-

-¡hentai hentai!- siguieron algunos. Entonces Fujitaka volvió el rostro…sus ojos se crisparon. Fujitaka estaba con esa extraña aura roja, era extraño desde que le habían quitado los fondos para sus viajes estaba furioso, lo que me recuerda a cierto maestro de Física que le paso igual y que se desquitaba con pobres e inocentes alumnos, a los cuales torturaba cada tercer día.

-¿Decían?- preguntó.

-Nada, nada- De pronto Yue se levanto.-

-No mejor no. Si me duermo ahora me voy a sentir mal cuando despierte, mejor me espero.-

-O.O…¿seguro no tienes anemia?- el burro alado le miraba sorprendido.

-Yo no como.-

-¡Te lo dije!- Seiya corrió a su lado, con una cinta métrica para tomar sus medidas y analizar su grado de "desnutrición"- Claro que el gusto no le duro, pronto se vio pegado como chicle (nuevamente) en el techo.

-¡no vuelvas a tocarme!-

-Yue, la anorexia es mala…te mata- Kamui se acercó a él, junto con Kakyo.

-¡yo no lo necesito!-

-¡nada de eso, es malo!-

-¡no me molestes Tsuzuki!-

-…Creo que puedo pedirle a Yaken algo para desayunar…- Sesshomaru estaba al lado de Shaka, que a su vez estaba al lado de Yuki, que a su vez estaba al lado de de Tatsumi, que tenía frente a él a Fujitaka. Kakyo al escuchar esto, se volvió a verlo al igual que Yue, el cual no comprendía porque estaba en ese lugar tan tonto.- Si quieren, le pido algo.- Dijo en voz baja. En ese momento, todos (menos Yue) se acercaron "discretamente".- Algo que todos comamos y que sea fácil de esconder.

-Yo no como carne- Dijo Shaka.- sorpréndeme. – Se-chan se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Consigue latas de Atún, es barato y fácil d esconder- Tatsumi le miraba desafiante.

-Que no se olvide del té, lo necesito- Kakyo sonreía- y un suero, para mantener mi sangre en óptimo estado.-

-Yo quiero que me traiga café y cigarros, lo demás te lo dejo a elección- Yuki vigilaba que el cantante de Bad Luck, Shindou Suichi no se metiera, o todo seria divulgado y perdería la oportunidad de comer algo al menos una vez al día.-

-Bien, entonces pediré: Atún, Carne congelada –miró a Yue- el puede mantenerla en optimo estado con sus poderes (dijeron que no para pelear ¿recuerdan?), té ¿de que marca?-

-Que sea de China, con eso me conformo.- Sesshomaru asintió.

-Cigarros, unas 50 cajetillas, porque son para unos cuantos meses.

-Que sean 150- Yuki le miraba con frialdad.

-Estas loco, no podremos esconderlas.- Todos asintieron y Yuki no tuvo más opcion que aceptar, ya encontraría la forma de pedir más.-

-Soya, para Shaka- dijo mirándole con tranquilidad- no hay carne mas que de Soya para ti- Shaka asintió- ahora, no estaría mal un poco de vino tinto, también un _Vintage__ Chantou Margour _(nt: me imagino que es MUY caro, sale en el anime y en el manga de Yami no Matsuei), café y pues…¿que más?-

-¿Qué opinas de un pequeño refrigerador?- Yue se acababa de meter a la conversación- mis poderes llamarán la atención, puede ser perjudicial para sus alimentos.- Todos le miraron con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su rostro, preocupados, era verdad, podían saquear su "pequeña" reserva.

-De acuerdo…¿alguno tiene una idea de cómo ocultarlo?-

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo Tatsumi, el maestro de las sombras- mi maestro y yo somos los únicos que sabemos usar este poder correctamente, con él puedo ocultar las cosas, para que no se percaten.-

-Si queremos aumentar la protección, podemos dejarlo afuera, en alguno de los arbustos o árboles, yo me encargaré de que cualquier criatura cercana nos avise de cualquier riesgo que puedan tener nuestras cosas- shaka le miraba con frialdad.-y si alguno se atreve a tocar nuestras cosas, concerá el infierno de la hambruna, donde todos viven suplicando por comida (¿te acuerdas fénix? Ahhh que días aquellos).

- O-OU….

-Que vengativo, así debe ser- dijo Yuki.

-¿Saben algo?- Sesshomaru sonrió con maldad- Creo que todos nosotros nos llevaremos bien.- un aura de color morado negruzco (esas que les ponen a los caballeros dorados "caídos" por apoyar a hades, cuando traen sus sapuris oh se veían geniales!).

-Estoy de acuerdo- Shaka cerro sus ojos un momento, para abrirlos después, mostrando unos ojos puramente azules, pero con un toque de maldad irresistible. (¿qué creían que era un santo? X.X no en balde puede ir a los infiernos y al cielo! )

-No puedo negarme, parece ser que son los mas administrados- Tatsumi reacomodo sus lentes, con una mirada malévola. –

-Son los únicos que no parecen pervertidos…- Yue miró a Yuki Eiri- o al menos tienen una pareja que les reclame cualquier falta.- Yuki frunció el ceño.

-A mi me da igual, el caso es ganar para que Hades me devuelva a Hokuto (nta: JO! Iluso!)- Kakyo les miro con determinación.

-A mi solo me interesa que me dejen rezar cuando debo hacerlo, meditar para mi es algo indispensable.- Shaka mostró su rosario- y hablando de eso, me voy. Necesito re-encontrar mi paz interior.-

-cla-claro…O-OU ve, ve-

-pongámosle nombre a nuestro equipo- Kakyo notablemente había perdido la razón.- ¿Qué tal "los Dragones de la tierra"?-

-no, no. Muy común- Sesshomaru no aceptaría algo así- ¿Qué tal: "El Gran Sesshomaru"?-

-Ni que fueras un Dios- Shaka se volvió- mejor "Los Gautamas"- (nta: Gautama Siddarta es el nombre completo de Buda).

-No, no…-Tatsumi sonrió con malicia- "Los American Express" me gusta-

- ¬¬ deja tu obsesión por el dinero al menos ahora!- Yuki le miraba acusadoramente- yo acepto cualquiera que tenga "S" o una "H" en él. (nta: ¬¬ claro! Por el **S**uic**h**i **Sh**indou!)

-¿Qué opinan de…-Yue habló.- "San Yue"?-

- ¬¬ no, ese ya tiene copyright¿recuerdas el Club de Fans de Yue¿El que fundo Isilme? (nta: un saludo amiga!) ese que tenía 32 000 y un buen más de visitas en su contador O.o ¿o eran 52 000? El caso, es que no. ¬¬ - Sesshomaru se negaba aceptar que su nombre no fuera tomado como Dios y ahora un "Santo" lo quería desplazar-

-mmmmm….!Lo tengo!- Dijo Kakyo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?-

-¡Los hokuto!-

¬¬…Hombre, si sigues así te van a expulsar de volada.

-¿Qué tal los "bishounen"?- dijo Yue cansado- Así, nada más.-

-¡Pero yo quiero que los Santos también estemos en el nombre! T-T –Shaka protesto (nta: hombre, que si estan bien lindos todos! No llores Shakita! ;o; )

-…mmmm…-Sesshomaru obsevo la situación: que tenga S y H; que tenga un San o Saint o santo; que tuviera algo que ver con los Sumeragi (bueno no, si no estaría muy difícil que Lady Sumeragi le aceptará el rapto de su apellido)y que Hablará de dinero…!y tenía que ver con la Luna, eso ni dudarlo!- ¿Qué tal: "Los Bishounen no Mithril Saint "?

¿EH!

-¿O.O que es eso Se-chan?- shaka lo miraba como "Estas bien?"

-Si, miren: "Mitril" por Luna y Dinero –dijo viendo a Yue y a Tatsumi; "saint" por Shaka; y Bishounen por todos nosotros. –dijo mirando los demás.

-¿y yo que?- Kakyo le miraba con ojitos de perro- !y mi Hokuto-chan!

-Tu novia no cuenta- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta- ¿cierto "equipo"?-

-!Si!-

- Ò.Ó ¡PUES VAMOS A DARLES HASTA POR DEBAJO DE LA LENGUA!- Dijo Yuki molesto- ¡por los cigarros!-

-¡Por el efectivo! "_perdóname Tsuzuki, y equipo, pero mi lealtad esta solo con mi dinero"- _Cuidado, Tatsumi puede traicionar hermosos Bishounen no Mithril Saint!

-¡Por los Gold Saint en el santuario¡Les pagaré el cable se los prometo hermanos!- Ah, Shaka, siempre tan compartido y piadoso ToT

-¡Por Reed Clow!- por un amor eterno que hasta en las parodias continua ;O; ahhh yue-san!

-¡Por Ling y mis seguidores!- por la pequeña que en su momento le ayudo, y aunque no quiera aceptar quiere mucho!

-¡Por Hokuto!- ¬¬…que lástima que seas tan guapo; Kakyo.

Pero entre tanta celebración…los enemigos ya estaban listos para atacar…

-¡Pues adelante¡Equipo de la "Ley de Fleming"(2)!- un pelirosa alzo el puño, lleno de animo.

-¡allá vamos!- Seiya se unió.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru vas a saber lo que es bueno! (nta: O.ó con que se vea basta) – Inu Yasha rió con maldad.

-¡Esto será genial!- Tsuzuki miró a Tatsumi- _"después te digo de nuestro equipo Tatsumi…por el momento, se nuestro espía…!"- _

-Bien, creo que unidos podremos llegar a algún lado; recuerden, no nos nominaremos entre nosotros, solo a los demás, cuando solo quedemos nosotros; ya veremos…- Fujitaka les miraba con una gran sonrisa, todos asintieron.- ¡vamos allá!-

Pero no eran los únicos enemigos de los bellos "Bishounen no Mithril Saint"; aún quedaban aquellos que de una u otra forma eran rechazados por su condición y eran: Los Trident Bush (3). El último equipo, aquel que se formó luego de una semana en la casa, una semana de acoplo (y es que el dichoso concurso de pizza lo ganaron los Mithril Saint –obviamente- y todo para donarlo a una asociación de Otakus sin dinero, tras la compra de merchandising (O.ó se escribe asi?) "Otaku no Okane, A,C." (no se si esta bien estructurado el nombre en japonés pero…Okane es dinero O.o).

-Pues ya sabemos como debemos proceder- Kamui sonrió.

-Si, no podrán detenernos, pagarán caro habernos puesto apodos.-

-¡eso mismo¡ese maldito no merece mas!me oyes hermano?- Sesshomaru volteo hacía Inu Yasha (resulta que ellos estan en la sala y el equipo Bishounen en el comedor)- Nada ¡N-nadie te hablo!-

-¿Qué apodo te pusieron a ti?-

-A mi me pusieron "El trágico" –dijo Kamui.- A él le pusieron "El codo"- dijo señalando a Tatsumi.- A él…-dijo señalando a Fujitaka- "el culto" no entiendo porque lo dejaron ir, no parece muy inteligente decisión…- Kamui miró a Inu Yasha- y a ti?-

-Bah! El idiota de mi hermano comenzó a decirme el "Inu ½" (¿Qué? Se acuerdan que mi creadora Rumiko Takahashi hizo Ranma ½?) aunque luego comenzó a decirme "el mitad bestia" y hasta ahora así me han dicho…malditos desgraciados, los odio! ToT-

-Pues yo no entiendo bien porque dices que a mi me insultaron, a mi me dicen "el Santo de Atenea"- dijo Seiya rascándose la nariz.

¬¬

-Pegaso¿eres bruto o te haces? ¬¬U- preguntó Inu Yasha.

-Déjalo, no en balde también le dicen "burro con alas"- dijo Kamui.

-Pero ese se lo puso Shaka ¿no? O.O –inquirió Tatsumi.

-Si, pero los derechos de copyright no nos serán cobrados. - Dijo Fujitaka.

- ah bueno!- Tatsumi sonrió- Así, no hay problema.

-Pues de todos modos ¡hay que vengarnos!- amenazo Inu Yasha.

-!Sí!-

-¡ESCUCHAD "CHICOS BIG"!- el "Big" habló, pero Seiya mencionó algo de "hasta este nos pone apodos"- ¡Se ha decidido cual será su siguiente concurso!-

-!Cual!-

-¡oye¡y cuando la fiesta que "Se-chan" –el aludido se mostró furioso- y de shaka se nos va a pagar¿pa' cuando las cervezas!- Pregunto Yuki.

-¡si¿para cuando?- Seiya apoyo.

-…Ya se verá. Ahora…su siguiente concurso será…- se vio como la cámara descendió hasta donde estaba Kamui (el más tranquilito) y Yue (es un ángel ¬¬ ¿necesitan mas explicación?) – tusi tusi tusi…-cuchicheo.

-¡QUE NOSOTROS QUE?-

-!YA ME HAN OIDO¡ESOS SON LOS DESEOS DE LOS BIG ESPECTADORES!-

-¡Pero tu estas demente!- Yue se incorporó muy sonrojado y molesto.

-¡YA SABEN…LO QUE PASARÁ SI NO LO HACEN!- Señalo una habitación que decia "Advertencia!"- ¡Irán al cuarto "Candy Candy!"

-¡NOOOoooooo eso no! –Tsuzuki se arrojó a los pies de Tatsumi- ¡Juro que ya no robaré la comida¡pero ya no me castiguen¡piedad! Piedad!- el ojo de Tsuzuki comenzó a cerrarse y abrirse ¡tenía un tic nervioso! (de esos que te pasa cuando te desesperas y se comienza a mover el parpado solito!)

-¿pero que clase de Degenerado haría eso? (Ni Fumma me pide eso!)

-¡YA HE HABLADO! PREPÁRENSE¡ESTA NOCHE SE HARÁ!-

-¿Qué? NO! BIG! ESPERA! Negociemos!- Inu Yasha se unió a la lucha, él con sus super orejas había escuchado todo. -¡BIG!-

-Adiós!-

-¡Vuelve maldito traidor!- Inu Comenzó a golpear la camara.

Yue y Kamui se volvieron para ver a sus expectantes compañeros.

-Esto…-

-¿Cuál es la maniática misión de esta vez?- Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si. ¿ir a nadar en el estanque? (otra vez O.o ya no quiero volver! Se me decoloro el pelo!)- Suichi toco su cabello ahora menos rosado y con un tono levemente verdoso.

-…Bien, esto…-

-¿quieren que cocinemos ahora para los miembros de la O.N.U?-

-Miren la cosa es que…-Kamui comenzó a temblar¡sería horrible! Yue les miraba con una gota de sudor¡era ángel muerto!-

-Díganlo, no creo que sea tan terrible.- Dijo shaka con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, después de tener que reconstruir el baño nada puede ser tan horrible (ni la comida de Tsuzuki)- Fujitaka sonrió con alegria. –

Yue suspiró- Perdóname Reencarnación de Amo Clow, no pude protegerte…-Dijo Yue cubriendo su rostro, parecía llorar.

-¿Yue?- Fujitaka se acercó temeroso.

-¡DIGANLO YA CON UN DEMONIO!- Yuki encendió un cigarro.

Yue se soltó el rostro, sonrojado. Kamui igual¡Tenemos que…!- Inu Yasha se mostró furioso y se poso frente a todos los demás.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER UN STRIP TEASE PARA LOS QUE VIVIMOS AQUÍ!- dijo finalmente.

-¡QUE?-

Sesshomaru se levanto con gran velocidad al ver el cigarro de Eiri Yuki en su ropa, Shaka se incorporo apenado. Fujitaka quedo inmóvil ¿Qué dirian sus hijos¡y Nadeshiko!

Kakyo y Tatsumi se miraron sonrojados ¿Qué planeaban los big espectadores y la big Saori?

Tsuzuki se levanto sumamente feliz¡Es hora de mostrar nuestras habilidades para seducir!-

-¡Eso lo dices porque seguro que a Hisoka te la pasas bailándole!- Seiya se arrojó contra Tsuzuki.

Pronto todos peleaban, solo estaban de un lado, allá por los limites de la cocina, en las tierras de Mirkwood, quiero decir, el jardín; Sesshomaru, Shaka y Yue, pensando como escapar de esta tortura en vida…

¡Un Strip Tease de ellos¡Televisado por t.v abierta!

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Morfeo- Dios del sueño.

(2) Ley de Fleming- En el anime de Gravitation en un concurso "Quiz Depot", Hiroshi Nakano (el mejor amigo de Suichi) contesta sobre una ley de electromagnetismo, es obvio que ha sido Suichi quien ha elegido el nombrecito.

(3) Los Trident Tush- Bien, es por "Trident" como dicen que son chicles para "blanquear los dientes" me acorde de la White House (la Casa Blanca, U.S.A) y Bush, por el presidente de esta misma nación. Si, tengo un sentido del humor muy retorcido, pero me contaron un chiste donde me mencionaron:

"¿Quién es el enemigo de G. Bush?" y la respuesta fue "El mundo" Por esa razón les puse así a los que "nadie quiere" por una u otra razón…no me demanden ni me manden a la INTERPOL ¡recuerden que es un juego! O.OU

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

O.O ESTOY ANODADADA! Jamás creí que esta tontería que escribo gustará¡muchas gracias a todos!

Veamos me han mandado ideas interesantes y pienso utilizarlas, solo espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, creo que la parodia no se me da mucho pero ya comenzado esto, no hay vuelta atrás! Ó.ó vamos allá!

comencemos los concursos serios! STRIP TEASE! Allá vamos! Ustedes como **Big**** lectores** son nada más y menos que "**Los Big Espectadores!"** así que no olviden, si quieren que pase una que otra cosa rara e irracional ¡comuníquenmela¡ya veremos si logramos meterla y adaptarla lo mejor posible!

Como pueden observar estos buenotes ya están divididos en equipos listos para "complotear" y atacar U! Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO DUDABAN! O.O yo se que **Seiya** no es la gran cosa! O.o pero como en el A.D.A.M tuvo tan buena aceptación O.ó no pude negarme a ponerlo, además como dije: **los personajes tienen su razón de ser**, creánme porque…¿Qué sería este Big Brother sin: **"EL BURRO CON ALAS"? **

Agradezco las ideas enormemente . También quiero anunciar que este fic no creo que sea muy largo, por su naturaleza de parodia y humor, pero trataré de alargarla para aquellos que disfrutan con ella.

¡Ah¡Por cierto¡Son 29 hojas de fic!  
Y otra cosa más! Esto de "El burro con alas" lo he leído en una gran cantidad de fics, por esta razón no tengo a quien darle créditos por su creación en el nombre, pero se me ha hecho bastante divertido.

REVIEWS:

**Hitoki****-chan: **¡Te agradezco tus comentarios sobre el fic¡Muchas gracias por la idea del Strip Tease! ToT vieras como me ha salvado esta vez! ( O.O esta vez! Faltan muchas mas! ;o;) Espero que te guste como va el fic y que te agrade que haya tomado tu idea. ¿sugieres algo para el Strip Tease? Yo trataré de cumplir sus deseos realidad. (a todos claro esta ) :D Gracias por lo de mis vacaciones¡Y al Club, pues desde ahora estas dentro! (que yo ni web tengo XD pero somos muchas admiradoras!)  
!Ó.Ó si! RBD y BB son un asco!

**Elen****-Ses: **¡Lo se¡Shaka, Sesshomaru y Yue! Son los mas hermosos y sacrosantos bishounen del universo! o  
Sobre lo de Seiya y Fujitaka, pues bien. Lo de Seiya fue necesario, el Burro con alas es mi escapatoria a cualquier tontería que suceda, Tsuzuki también pero…es _demasiado _querido XD. Y de Fuji, pues es que se gano mucho cariño en mi fic de "El Alma del Espejo" además de que quiero mostrar como el hombre no es ningún santo ¬¬ menos después de que vi que prácticamente le doblaba la edad a Nadeshiko.

De los chicos de** DBZ, de Magic Knight Rayearth y Fushigi Yugi **pues no los puse porque serían muchos y no es muy fácil controlar a tantos personajes todos juntos U. Claro! Trunks es delicioso! Hotohori ¬ -babeando- ¿Qué puedo decir de él¡Lantis! Oh si! Es muy guapo pero lo dicho, son muchos. Gomen Nasai por eso -.-U

**Ariadna-chan : **Este…o.o no tengo pretexto para lo de Shaka y Sesshomaru; simplemente me pego la idea y pues aquí esta . Se que Shun es lindo pero, solo he puesto dos personajes por serie, como mencione arriba, muchos personajes en un mismo lugar es bastante difícil de manejar y no me considero lo suficientemente calificada para hacer una tarea tan ardua y bien hecha o.o que es más importante. Espero que el fic siga gustandote y pues si: Bishounen es igual a "chicos hermosos" y pues yo los adoro. Además de que me gusta el shonen ai (amor entre chicos) otra posibilidad que puede responderte lo de ShakaXSesshomaru pero no te preocupes, dudo que lleguen a algo serio.

**Kaira-Kino-Hiwatari: **¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! ahora…haré algo que nunca había hecho: O.Ó como que matas a MI shaka? De ninguna manera! Si es un Santo! Y es un Santo de Virgo! ;o; como puedes decir algo asi de él! Buaaaaa –Tsuki sale corriéndo por la puerta, después vuelve con hipo- de todos modos, pues, ambos se están tirando la onda, y pues es que U.U quien sabe…a lo mejor compartieron una vida pasada te diré que YO ADORO A SESSHOMARU (y a Yue y a Shaka) pero no me siento celosa de esa "relación" X.X  
Tómalo con calma, con el tiempo tal vez te divierta verlos juntos vedlos como lo que son: unos pequeños perversos que traman sus cosas muy meticulosamente. pero si te consuela,** tenía un beso entre Sesshomaru y Shaka** que borré por tu petición

**PETICION A LOS LECTORES:**

**Cualquier idea que se les venga a la mente, por mas loca que sea, díganmela, porque este tipo de fics no se me da y si a eso le sumamos mi poca imaginación para concursos pues O.O estoy perdida X.X. **

Trataré de meter todas las que me manden.  
Gracias por leer mi fic. Y si leyeron las notas de autor: Pues más gracias.

Card Captor Sakura, X © CLAMP  
Saint Seiya© Masami Kurumada  
Yami No Matsuei© Matsushita Yoko  
Gravitation© Murakami Maki  
Inu Yasha© Rumiko Takahashi  
Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	3. ¡Que Empiece A Correr La Sangre!

**CROSSOVER**

Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Gravitation, Saint Seiya,  
X (X/CLAMP), Yami no Matsuei.

By : Tsuki no Youkai

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: A todos aquellos que me han dado ideas para los concursos y para los que me dan ánimos de continuarlo aunque saben que me esta quedado horrible XD.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Toques Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) implicito y explicito.

Capítulo 3¡Que Empiece A Correr La Sangre! (O Lo Que Es Lo Mismo: Que Comiencen Los Concursos)

Habían pasado 8 horas después de el gran anuncio del Big, algunos en la casa guardaban silencio, como si se mantuvieran en luto. Yuki jugaba solitario, mientras Suichi preparaba su ropa mas sexy (o estrafalaria, como prefieran); Tsuzuki por su parte, estaba frente a la cámara diciendo un y mil veces que todos sus bailes serían solo para Hisoka Kurosaki, el amor de su vida, bueno post-vida (con eso de que esta muerto desde hace 70 años O.ò).

Departamento de Citaciones del Enma-chou, El otro mundo…

-O/O cállate Tsuzuki…- decía el joven de ojos verdes.

- oh, oh…Tsuzuki debe ser muy apasionado ¿no Bon/Chaval?- dijo Watari, el científico loco, al lado de 003 (nta: el búho que siempre carga)

-¬¬ callate Watari…-

En la Big Casa.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- suspiro de casi todos.

-¿Por qué a nosotros?- pregunto el perrito consentido por todos.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Qué vamos a hacer…?- no hubo respuesta- ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER!- y un cojín se estrello de lleno en su cara.

-Cállate Inuyasha, estoy descansando¿que no ves?- dijo su hermano, poseedor de encantadores ojos dorados.

-UU ¿es que acaso no te importa?-

-…no quiero hacerlo, pero no tenemos opción, son puntos para el alimento ¿no? (y con eso de que al idiota de Jaken lo encontraron cuando nos traía otra carga de comida ToT ahora ya no tenemos quien nos traiga de comer y tenemos que conseguir todos los puntos necesarios para sobrevivir…)- Sesshoumaru observó al rubio que meditaba placidamente a su lado- ¿Shaka?-

-…Dime…-

-¿No ha dicho nada?-

-Nada-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Tatsumi; el cual llevaba su calculadora para ver cuantos puntos necesitarían para conseguir aunque sea un poco de comida, ya que desde el descubrimiento de jaken el Big les había quitado puntos, habiendo reducido su posibilidad de consumo alimenticio.

-Estamos consultando a Buda para ver si tiene alguna idea- Dijo Se-chan sin remordimientos.

-!que hacen que?- Yuki se involucro en la conversación. Sesshoumaru le miró con expectación.

-¿Qué no sabías que Shaka es la reencarnación de Buda?-

-¡O.O NO!-

-¬¬ ahora ya lo sabes, así que respétalo- dijo Se-chan.

-¡pero…!

-¡OHM!- Shaka hizo arder su cosmos.- ¡Maestro contéstame!- en ese momento Shaka abrió sus ojos, todos le miraban expectantes.- lo único que me ha dicho hasta ahora ha sido "demuestra cual es la belleza de la India"; no me ha dicho nada más ToT. -

-U-U …-

-maldita sea, yo contaba con la ayuda de aquel del que dicen que su aura era e 2 km. (nta: eso lei, O.O enserio!) pues ya que…- dijo Se-chan.

-Maestro…- Shaka cubrió su rostro, como si quisiese llorar. Kamui lo abrazo.

-No te pongas así.- Shaka se soltó y mostró ira e indignación en su rostro.

-¡no es por eso¡no ven que no quiero hacer el ridículo?- todos asintieron, era verdad. !como diablos podían obligarlos a algo tan vergonzoso?

-_"solo espero que Jaken apague la televisión para que Rin no me vea (nta: resulta que no se si es Ling, Rhin o Rin o.ó todas las paginas de fans de Inuyasha lo cambian!)_"-

En el Castillo del Señor de las Tierras de Occidente (Sesshoumaru):

-¡Vamos Rin¡debemos preparar los aperitivos para la noche!-

-¡voy señor Jaken, voy!-

-¡grabaremos al Señor Sesshoumaru para que vea lo grandioso que lo hizo!-

-¡siiii!- todos los youkais sirvientes reían, sería grandioso ver la cara de su señor.

-_"Jo! Con lo bueno que esta el amo!" –_pensaba Jaken (nta: en un capítulo YoY que aun no veo, pero que por ahí leí, Jaken dice "!que ser mas hermoso!" y apartir de ahí, decide seguir a Sesshoumaru, también llega a decir "que belleza!" asi que …¬¬ creo que Jaken es un poco…raro. O.ó sin olvidar el detalle del capitulo 34 o 35 donde hace el juego de la flor de "me quiere, no me quiere…" que luego trata de esconder con "fue una prueba, no fue una prueba " ¬¬ ¿a quien engaña?)

-_"Ah! Rin-chan se portará bien y le dirá al amo lo bien que bailo cuando salga!" _– la no tan inocente niña, de 13 años sonrió en su camino rumbo a la cocina, para ir por mas bocadillos y aperitivos. (nta: o.ó, claro, la niña ya creció ¿Qué¿pensaban que aun era la mocosa? Y-Y que me cae tannn bien a veces! ;o; )

El la Big Casa.

-Muy bien, todo esta listo…!- tsuzuki salió del baño- ¡el siguiente!- y asi fueron entrando uno por otro.

-¡limpiecito, limpiecito para que mi Yuki no se enoje!- cantaba Suichi.

-¡Chico sin talento ya sal!- gritaba Yuki, adoraba molestarlo diciéndole eso!-

-¡Voy Yuki!-

-¿Yue no te vas a bañar?- pregunto Shaka el hermoso guardián a su lado.

-O/O no…-

-¿ô.O porque¿Que no sabes que es malo estar sucio?-

- -/- si, lo se, pero no.- dijo con tranquilidad, aunque levemente sonrojado.

-¿y si nosotros te cubrimos mientras te bañas?- pregunto Se-chan.

-¿Enserio?- Yue les miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

-o.o…si.-

-¡Vale! - el guardián se acercó a la puerta del baño. –Voy yo- dijo con suavidad. Todos los que esperaban en la fila, asintieron, sonrojados. Cuando por fin se iba a meter noto las miradas de todos sobre él ¿Cómo sería su cuerpo¿era un varón o una mujer¿o tal vez asexuado?- ¡Shaka¡Se-chan!-

-¡no me digas Se-chan!-

-¡Se-san!-

-…bueno, pero sólo a ti te permitiré decirme así ¬¬ - Shaka sonrió- :D tu puedes seguir diciéndome "Se-chan" – Shaka sonrió mas.

-¬¬ me ayudan por favor?- dijo Yue, interrumpiéndoles.- Estos…- dijo señalando a todos.

-Déjamelo a mi- Shaka se paró enfrente de los que quedaban (Yuki y Suichi se habían ido a la habitación) –Tu, tu, tu, tu tu, tu, y tu ¡de patitas para fuera! –

O.O

-¬¬ ¡lo que oyeron¡afuera!- Seiya iba a protestar, cuando los ojos de Sesshoumaru resplandecieron y se pusieron rojos, con la pupila verde, sus colmillos se miraron, estaba a punto de transformarse!-

-¡ya vamos!- Shaka volvió el rostro con una sonrisa.

-¡tengo un gran manejo del convencimiento! – dijo sonriendo. Se chan asintió. –

-Si, si-

-¬¬ se que me ayudaste…¬¬-

- o.o ¿te molesta?- era una estúpida idea¿Cómo le molestaría? Eso sería de tontos, la ayuda no estaba mal…si el dijera que estaba mal…¬¬ sería un humano común y corriente, de esos que tanto asco le daban a Sesshoumaru.

-Claro que no, es de sabios pedir ayuda.-

- ToT sabía que entenderías…- dijo. Siguieron ahí, al lado de Yue, quien se bañaba tranquilamente, ahora que esos dos conversaban dándole la espalda, podía lavar cuidadosamente su cabello, levemente empolvado.

-_"mira nada mas! Es que esta casa no la limpian!" –_ o.ó es que Yue no sabía que ELLOS tenían que hacer la limpieza O.O pero ya se darán cuanta cuanto este cubiertos de porquería y media.

Una vez que todos estaban limpios y perfumados (como si fueran a una fiesta realmente importante XD) fueron llamados por el Big, el cual los sito en el patio trasero, cuando llegaron vieron que había una especie de plataforma y varios reflectores de luz chillona…ese sería el escenario.

-ToT ¡Maaaeeeestrooooo!- Shaka miró al cielo, esperando alguna repuesta.-

-¡Yupiiii!- Tsuzuki y suichi corrieron al lugar.

-Pues vamos…U-U – todos los serenos (Yue, Se-chan, Shaka, Tatsumi, Fuji, Yuki y Kakyo) caminaron lentamente, los demás ya se divertían en el escenario, cantando.

_"I want a newwww World!" –_Cantaba Suichi su gran éxito "Rage Beat"

_"I want to chage the world!"- _Cantaba Inuyasha. (nta: para los despistados, ese es el primer opening de InuYasha)

_"Athenaaa !oh mi Diosaaaa!si tu superas cuanto te amoooooo!- _gritaba horriblemente el burro alado.

Uno de los Serenos se unió al escándalo "_Looking for something…!" –_ Resulta que Fuji era fan de Era.

-¬¬ Cállense ya, bola de desafinados!- se exaspero Yuki

-¡Ven a cantar Yuki!-

-¬¬ no!-

-U-u mínimo cantarán bien. O.o bueno, Suichi no lo hace tan mal- dijo Yue.

-¬¬ por algo es **CANTANTE** ¬¬…si no cantara bien, no hubiera quitado a Ask de las ventas en NG ¬¬- defendió Yuki a su amado Suichi.

-o.o cierto!-

- Yo cantaré Chikyuji (el opening de Hades) – Dijo Shaka subiendo al escenario. Cuando iba a demostrar que tan bueno (o malo) era el Big interrumpió.

-¡bajen de ahí¡van a bailar no a cantar!- (nta¿y entonces para que dejaron la máquina de karaoke ahí? O.Ó?)

O.O ¡vamos!-

Todos bajaron y el Big explico brevemente que deberían bailarle a los presentes en especial, o bailar a uno solo, PERO que debían deshacerse de al menos 5 prendas durante el baile, el cual duraría 1 minuto por persona.

-¿Entendieron?-

-U/U si…-

- claro!-

-:) déjamelo a mi!-

- -/- aja-

-QUE COMIENZE EL BIG STRIP TEASE!- Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles al espina- El primero será!

-Yo! Yo!- Suichi comenzó a bailar! –

-¡espérate!-

-ToT ahhh!-

-¡ el primero será Sintou Suiki!-

-¬¬ es Shindou Suichi y soy yo ¬¬…-

- pues empiézale¡que no te de pena!-

-¬¬…- La música de Nittle Grasper comenzó a sonar "Lost Complex" era la canción.

El pelirosa se movía suavemente al principio para poco después comenzar a desabrochar su camisa y finalmente arrojarla a Yuki.

- O.Ô ¿seguro que no lo hace siempre?- pregunto Kakyo al ver bailar tan bien al chico pelirosa.

-O.Ó no lo había hecho nunca….(espero lo haga mas frecuentemente…)- Yuki lo miraba embelesado. -¡Venga suichi!-

-¡Yuki! – dos corazoncitos en lugar de ojos-. ¡te quiero!- y arrojo un guante extraño que tenía. Así continuo, quedando solo en calzoncillos (que por cierto decían "Te amo Sakuma-san!" y en brazos de su pareja, disfrutando de su compañía, besándose.

O.O paren!- el Big venía todo desde una cabina. Pero estos seguían tan bien concentrados en lo que hacían que ya hasta estaban en el piso, disfrutando del paso contra su piel desnuda- ¡SAKUMA RYUICHI POR ALLA!-

-¿DONDE!- suichi se levanto, dejando a un Yuki ansioso.

-¬¬ maldito Big.-

0.0…. sus compañeros observaban todo atónitos.

-El siguiente! Es…!

o.oU

-…Kakyo!- pero el joven solo llevaba encima su kimono blanco y sus calzoncillos, de modo que no pudo cumplir con los 5 prendas y termino perdiendo automáticamente. – Kamui!-

-Ò.Ó me niego! No lo haré!- al poco rato…

-¡Baila Kamui! – el chico se deslizaba como una serpiente al lado de Tatsumi, que ya estaba quitándose la corbata, tomando por el cuello a Kamui con esta, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. -¡Vale Tatsumi!- Tsuzuki les apoyaba.

Ô.ô Wowwww- Esos fueron Se-chan, Shaka y Yue.

Una vez terminado el baile –y de paso había bailado Tatsumi.- siguió el concurso- ¡Kinomoto!-

El hombre se incorporó y bailo suavemente, o.ó en realidad…mas bien parecía un trapo viejo arado de un lado a otro, sin mayor chiste…se quito la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos, el cinturón y los calcetines.

- o jo, jo, jo! Así se hace para que no puedan vermeee!- dijo sonriente.

-o.ó eso sería inteligente si no quieres que te vean tus hijos, pero si quieres mas puntos de comida, es una completa estupidez…- dijo Se-chan.

-Que pena dan aquellos que han caído en el pecado de la carne- dijo Shaka, que aparentemente meditaba (nta: mentira, estaba tratando de disminuir su ritmo cardiaco para que lo sacaran del concurso con el pretexto de estar enfermo ¬¬)

-Yuki Eiri!-

-Cállate Big Tonto, ya voy- Eiri se levanto y puso una canción algo o.o extraña O.ô aunque le queda muyyyyy, pero MUY bien:

_"I am so sexy for my sure, so sexy…. __" _Suichi aplaudía como loco a los suaves pero a la vez sensuales bailes de Eiri, el cual solo le bailaba a suichi y de vez en cuando se acercaba a el para depositar un furtivo beso, se deshizo de su camisa lentamente, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, sus brazos, se quito su reloj (o.o si, cuenta como prenda) y después tomo la mano de Suichi para morderla suavemente, pero…

-¡YUKI!- Suichi se arrojo sobre el…y no pudo terminar su baile…

-¡pierde Yuki Eiri!-

-O.Ó COMO? PERO SI FUE ESTE ESTUPIDO QUE ME DETUVO! – dijo furioso, Suichi besaba su cuello- OYE NO ES JUSTO! (espérate Suichi!) YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA! (Ahhh, suichi, mas abajo…anda, ahí) ME OYES?-

-¬¬ pero que bien te la estas pasando ¿no?-

-u/u bueno…si- todos los demás miraban a Eiri ¿Cómo un hombre tan serio podía ser tan buen bailarín?

-_"Le diré a Milo que ya encontré a alguien que baila mejor que él o.ó ojala así me deje de acosar con sus estupideces, antes de que fuera novio de Camus quería tirarse a todo el Santuario! ToT que bueno que Camus lo controlo! "_

_Flash back_

_- ¬¬ o te quedas quieto y dejas tus perversidades o te juro que te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras!-_

_-¡ ;o; pero Camus adoro estar con todos!-_

_-¬¬° o haces lo que te digo o te olvidas de mi!-_

_- Ò-Ó NUNCA! POR TI ME IRIA AL MISMO COLEGIO DE SACERDOTES!-_

_Fin del Flash back_

-El siguiente concursante …-siguió el Big- Es…!(reservamos lo mejor para el final!) Inuyasha!-

-¡JO? Pero yo llevo horas esperando!- Protesto un guapo shinigami (mensajero de la muerte) de ojos violetas.

-¬¬ solo han pasado algunos minutos…-

-;o; me vale! Quiero pasar!- Para no hacerla de largas, los dos: Tsuzuki e Inu Yasha, terminaron en el escenario, bailando uno con el otro (ó.ó es que a Inuyasha le exasperaba que Se-chan lo mirara seriamente cuando en sus ojos era mas que obvio que estaba por reírse)

Ambos se bailaban el uno al otro, Tsuzuki era quien desvestía a un sonrojado inuyasha, mientras que este se dedicaba a desabotonar el saco del Shingami, cuando terminaron fue porque Inuyasha dijo que no podía seguir, ya que solo traía el pantalón puesto (olvido ponerse los calcetines! Si los llevará!) pero después de muchas protestas por parte de Tatsumi, Tsuzuki e Inuyasha el big dijo que contaría una de las prendas de Tsuzuki como de Inuyasha (ó.ó no, lo que pasa es que Tatsumi conoce a Apolo desde hace mucho tiempo, y van a jugar al mismo casino, por eso le hizo ese favor).

-¡sigue…Yue!...!Yue! ….!YUE!- en ese momento notaron que el ángel había (aparentemente) escapado.-¡Yue queda descalificado!-

-¡no!- Shaka intervino- ¡fue por unas cosas!-dijo defendiendo al guardián.

-….si no vuelve en 5 minutos será el primer expulsado de la casa- dijo fríamente el Big-

-¬¬ si, si.-

-Sigue…EL LORD DE LAS TIERRAS DE OCCIDENTE!- Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío en la espalda- SESSHOUMARU!-

-O.ô ya? Tan pronto? – un grillito cantó.- u-u ya voy…-se levanto, iba vestido como siempre, con su yukata (nta: o.o momento, no, eso no es una yukata…) bueno, esa cosa que parece yukata pero que no es yukata y que por lógica tampoco es kimono, pero al mismo tiempo podemos decir que no es un traje ceremonial ni mucho menos un traje de cena blanco y negro (nta: dicen que son elegantes o.o yo nunca he ido X.X jajaja o.o) – Shaka…-

-dime príncipe demonio…- el Taiyoukai (nta: que no se ni que significa, pero lo leo tanto que ya se me pego o.ó alguien sabe que significa! Yo solo se que es un inuyoukai –demonio perro- pero no se que es Taiyoukai O.ó me dicen? por fisss) tomo su mano entre las suyas. (nta: es que solo en la serie no tiene una o.ó fue invento para la serie el tiene sus dos hermosos bracitos)- ¿serías mi pareja en este baile?- dijo sonriendo levemente.

En el Castillo del Señor de las Tierras de Occidente (Sesshoumaru):

-¡EL AMO! RA RA RA! EL AMO! RA RA RA!- Jaken y Rin movían unas banderitas (con la imagen de Sesshoumaru haciendo una seña de "amor y paz" y sonriendo) en señal de apoyo.

-¡USTED PUEDE! –

En la Big Casa…

-O/O ¿Qué YO que? –

-;o; Se mi pareja de baile!- dijo Sesshoumaro con un poco de rencor.

-…u/u bueno….- Shaka se incorporó, llevaba una chaqueta negra, una playera blanca que decía "Soy guapo¿y que?" (nta: regalo de Aioria o.o) , un pantalón negro, sus calcetines con la leyenda "Sigo tus pasos y llego al paraíso" (ya se imaginaba que podrían servirle de algo, por eso se los regalo Mu) y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados.

La canción empezó a sonar…

-O.Ó quiere que vale con el Mystic Eyes! – Sesshoumaru (recuerden que era otaku ) nego- ¬¬ es el ending de Escaflowne (magnifica serie por cierto o.o) pero…aun asi u/u no se, me da pena…-

-¿Quieres que te ponga "Solo quédate en silencio" de RBD? (nta: o.o una de mis compañeras del colegio le gusta o.ó asi que ya saben YoY las canta todoooo el díaaaa ;o;)

-¡no!-

-¿Qué tal "no es lo mismo" de Alejando Sanz?- Sugirió Shaka.

-ó.ó pues que planeas?- dijo Se-chan.

-O.O si no quieres no…ó.o- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-…- shaka se acercó a Se-chan y susurro a su oído –

-"vale, a lo mejor me lo merezco….pero mi voz no te la vendo…lo que opinen de nosotros…"- Sesshoumaru capto la indirecta.

-Vale, O.Ó "no es lo mismo", esa Big.-

Súbitamente la canción comenzó.

Pero parece que del Strip Tease se olvidaron, porque comenzaron a bailar como si de un vals se tratase-

-¡OIGAN!- Seiya protestaba. El Big también.

-¡ y el strip tease?-

-¡a que hora?- todos comenzaron a protestar…Súbitamente, Sesshoumaru comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Shaka con la boca.

-O.O-

_"Vale que a lo mejor me lo merezco…y lo que opinen de nosotros…"_

- ¿eso cuanta como Strip Tease?- pero el Big no contesto, estaba muy concentrado en la cabina alterando las cámaras para utilizar al máximo el zoom de acercamiento. Shaka sonrió y comenzó a deslizar la estola esponjosa de Sesshoumaru fuera de su hombro (nta: o.o estuve viendo la serie y ya no se si es su cola o si es un accesorio, se que agarra cosas con él pero…se la quita completamente cuando conoce a Rin, pareciera mas eso, una estola o.o) asi siguieron un largooo rato, Se-chan le quito la camisa, Shaka le quito la armadura (y el cincho) y comenzo a bajar su túnica (nta: Y-Y no se como se llamaa) al final, ambos terminaron con prácticamente su dignidad intacta, ambos en pantalones, aunque sin camisa, ni estolas, ni calcetines ni zapatos…ni katanas (espadas japonesas o.o)

-Bien…esto…-dijo recuperando el habla el Big.- Sigue Seiya.- dijo con cierta pena al ver que los antes strip tease estaban poniéndose su ropa nuevamente.

-¡allá voy!- seiya comenzó a bailarle a todo el mundo, algunos le hicieron caso (si, los que se burlaban de él XD) , otros no.

-(estas completamente loco) Ah, que divertido…–decía en susurros con un toque de sarcasmo, Se-chan a Shaka.

-Si, tienes razón (yo? Si tu me comenzaste a quitar la ropa!)- contesto en el mismo tono.

Traducción: planeaban perder, solo lo hicieron para divertirse O.oU

2 minutos mas tarde.

-¿DONDE ESTA YUE!- el Big estaba exasperado y nadie podía controlarlo.

1 minuto mas tarde.

-¡YUE QUEDA EXPULSADO DE LA CA…!-

-¡Aquí estoy!- llego el hermoso ángel, todo cubierto por un aura blanca, sumamente deslumbrante.

-¡Yue! ToT volviste!- Shaka corrió hacía él.

-¡Shaka!- se-chan corrió hacía Shaka.

-¡no huyas cobarde!- Inuyasha tras sesshoumaru (resulta que Inu le estaba reclamando algo a se chan pero este ni le hacía caso)

-!porque tardaste tanto?- shaka observó a Yue (que seguía resplandeciendo)-

-Tuve que coser varias sabanas – dijo apenado- lo siento.

-esta bien :D siges tu!-

-Lo se - una sonrisa se pudo vislumbrar entre tanta luz.

-¡apúrate Yue! (que no me pagan horas extras!)- El guardián se acercó a el escenario.

-¡Gracias Light, ya puedes irte!- la luz desapareció…pero Yue.

O.O …

-T-t-t-tu!COMO TE ATREVISTE!- el Big no comprendía como es que Yue había cosido todas las sabanas en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Esto te lo mereces por forzarnos a esto!- Yue se irguió orgulloso, estaba envuelto en un capullo de mas o menos un metro y medio de grueso, todo hecho de sabanas.-

Fuera, en las casitas de todos las y los fans de Yue.

-¡YUE YUE RA RA RA!-

-¬¬ pero debía hacer un strip tease, ahora con toda es tela encima, no le veremos…-

-¬¬# baka! (¡Idiota!) La idea es que no lo vean!-

-YoY que tierno! Se oculta de todas para conservar su pureza solo para Clow!

En la Big Casa…

_"i wish i had an angel for a moment of love!  
I wish I had an angel tonight!"_

_(Yo desearía haber tenido un ángel para momentos de amor,  
yo desearía haber tenido un ángel esta noche!)_

El guardián se movía suavemente, lamentablemente tanta tela le hacía ver leve (pero MUY levemente) torpe se quitaba las telas una por una, pronto supero las 7 y seguía.

-O.O-

_I wish I had an angel  
Im in love with my lust  
__Burning angelwings to dust  
__I wish I had your angel tonight!_

_(Yo desearía haber tenido un ángel  
Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
__El polvo de las alas del ángel esta ardiendo  
__Yo desearía haber tenido un ángel esta noche!)_

Cuando el guardián acabo, estaba en su misma ropa blanca de siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ah…o/OU ha sido el baile mas sexy que he visto…-dijo Kamui.

-O.ô ¿sexy?-Kakyo interino.

-¬¬ oye, reconoce que al menos debemos decirle eso por el esfuerzo de coser las sabanas.-

- U que buen baile Yue!- era verdad, ya de por si era demasiado seguir con esto.

-o.O que ingenioso- dijo Shaka cuando el ángel estaba a su lado.

- :D se e ocurrió anoche.

-o.ó que tontería…"¿porque a mi no se me ocurrió!" – Se-chan se regaño mentalmente.

-Ah, el día de la primer expulsión (o sea, pasado mañana) les daremos los resultados, ya que los Big espectadores deben votar por el ganador! – dijo el Big nuevamente animado.

-¿y la fiesta?- pregunto Seiya- la que Sesshoumaru y Shaka invitaban.

-O.O CIERTO!-

-¡Ó.Ó SI! LA FIESTA!-

Todos comenzaron a protestar, y a romper el escenario para prender los palos y colocar la cámara en medio de el escenario amenazando con prenderle fuego, como si de una cacería de brujas se tratase.

-¡responde!-

-O.ÓU pues…esto…oigan detengan esto!- y eso que el Big solo era una cámara o.ó. (nta: es que es cobarde ¬¬ Big: no es cierto! ¬¬ tu escribes esto! Nta: ¬¬# y rebelde!)

-NO NOS DIRAS!-

-Esperen!- Shaka intervino.- Big, dinos cuando será la fiesta….-

-O.OU es que…-

-¬¬ dinos ahora o te juro que yo mismo te prenderé fuego!-

-YoY ayyy ya! Mañana para quitar las tensiones¡yo invito las cervezas!-

-O.O-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-FIESTA! FIESTA!-

-¡PARTY PARTY! Como dice K!-

-¿Quién es K?-

-Mi manager ¬¬, ay Yuki, nunca me escuchas.-

-u.u no pierdo mi tiempo en eso.-

-;o; Que malo!-

-o.ó pero yo no bebo cerveza!- shaka protestó.

-¡yo no como nada humano!- Sesshoumaru miró la cámara con odio.

-¡yo ni como!-

-¬¬ Me vale, ahora mañana se hace la fiesta. ¬¬ por amenazarme…- súbitamente tres antorchas se arrojaron contra la cámara la cual fue perdiendo enfoque al descomponerse (nta: o.o moraleja, no se metan con Yue, Shaka y Sesshoumaru juntos O.OU), todos sus transistores se quemaron y ahí murió la Big camara num. 1….- ¬¬ aun quedan muchas en la casa!-

-Vamonos shaka, vayamos a jugar poker-

-¿Vienes Yue?-

-Si-

Y mientras todos festejaban que mañana se haría una fiesta…solo estos tres jugaban póquer, pensando:

_"¿Quién será el primer expulsado?"_

_

* * *

_

ACLARACIONES:

**Sakuma Ryuichi **(Gravitation)Es el cantante de Nittle Grasper y es el héroe de Suichi, tengo entendido que en el tomo 13 del manga, declara sus sentimientos por este (o.o) su amigo es Seguchi Touma/Tohma que tiene una disquera "NG", anteriormente Tohma era tecladista de Nittle Grasper.

**K** (Gravitation): Este rubio y atractivo hombre (YoY si) que es el manager de Suichi Shindou, ama enormemente lar armas de fuego y siempre carga con el una magmun, revolver o al menos una bazooka (incluso parece que trabajo en el ejercito o servicio secreto porque usa los jets de combate como si se tratará del metro o.o), anteriormente era el manager de Sakura Ryuichi pero lo dejo al interesarse en el talento de Suichi. Es un norteamericano y siempre dice alguna palabra en inglés.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No se que decir, la verdad es que no tengo pretexto, no pude actualizar antes porque no tenía ideas, aunque me sugirieron cosas muy buenas (como dije trataré de utilizar todas) no podía escribir; Falta de inspiración, supongo.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3, espero les haya divertido, me ha costado mucho trabajo O.O no se porque, visto esta que la parodia no es lo mio T-T

Disculpen si me tardo un poquitin, es que entre la falta de inspiración y que pronto entraré al colegio T-T no hay donde empezar, disculpen; de todos modos lo peor que puede pasar es que decida borrar la historia al no encontrarle modo de avanzarla, pero procuraré no hacerlo porque sería una falta de respeto a todas esas personas que me han dedicado un comentario, por eso :D prometo hacer lo mejor para divertirlos!

Hoy han sido 18 paginas :D

REVIEWS:

**Minikirara2: **Me agradan mucho tus ideas! Sin duda pienso usar la de "imitar a alguien" es grandiosa! O.O la de las pizzas la descarto, la mencione en un capítulo el 1 creo, pero no la puedo aplicar bien, pensaré seriamente tus ideas para poderlas meter al cap. Espero te hayas divertido en este capítulo, me alegro que a ustedes les gusten! (a mi no me convencen :( ) y me encanta que te guste SessXShaka! a mi se me ha hecho una combinación muy rara! Aunque he de confesar que dudaba que fuera gustar el carácter de Sesshoumaru en el BB. Espero que te hayas divertido mucho! cuídate y espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final! Gracias por tus comentarios! Muchas gracias!

**Hitoki-Chan: **Pues he puesto a Sesshoumaru bailando a las cámaras y por logica a todos sus admiraras. Su Rin y Jaken (alias el "renacuajo") le apoyado mucho¿Qué te parece?  
Me alegro que este fic te haya ayudado en un mal día, pero síguele ya verás que las cosas mejoran siempre lo hacen cuando uno menos se lo espera, te mando un saludo y abrazo. Espero que este cap. Te haya divertido al menos un poco. Cuídate, gracias por tus comentarios!

**Elen-Ses: **Te agradezco el enorme contenido de sugerencias, no sabes ¡me has dado mucho trabajo! (pero lo agradezco! Asi no sufriré rompiéndome el coco por pensar que ponerles a hacer ) pues no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que si te esta gustando el fanfic! A mi como mencione se me hace un poco…malo :X de hecho, muy malo, pero al ver el buen resultado para con ustedes me siento llena de animos para continuar ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Cuidate mucho!

**Ariadna-Chan:** Me agrada de sobremanera tu idea¡Que entren admiradoras de ellos! Al ser tu quien me ha sugerido esto, estarás dentro del fic, por tanto te pido tu permiso para usar tu nick para admirar a uno de estos participantes, pero necesito que me digas a quien quieres apoyas (A excepción de Sesshoumaru O.O yo me voy por él X.X dije que me gusto tu idea! Por eso lo dije! ) .  
No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que les gusta el fic! Me siento mas feliz con el tiempo! Muchas gracias por el voto el confianza! Espero que te hayas divertido esta vez! (es shonen ai O.O el yaoi no lo meteré porque es muy fuerte y de hecho "no lo trabajo" como quien dice XD). Cuidate y muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios!

**PREGUNTA A LOS LECTORES**:

¿Quién quieren que gane en el concurso de Strip Tease? Si no me dicen, decidiré con una moneda. (o.o y puede ganar Seiya o.óU)

Card Captor Sakura, X © CLAMP

Saint Seiya© Masami Kurumada

Yami No Matsuei© Matsushita Yoko

Gravitation© Murakami Maki

Inu Yasha© Rumiko Takahashi

I Wish I Had An Angel© Nightwish  
Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO_.  
_


End file.
